Love In My Konoha University
by MerisChintya97
Summary: CHAP10(Kenapa?)IS UP! Sakura Haruno yg mncintai Sasuke Uchiha namun Sasuke mncintai Hinata Hyuga dan Hinata yg sejak kecil sudah mnaruh hati begitu dlm pada Namikaze Naruto sedangkn Naruto sndiri malah mngejar-ngejar cintanya Sakura. Bgaimana kisah mreka skrg?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Sumarry:** Sakura Haruno yang mencintai sasuke uchiha namun sasuke mencintai Hinata hyuuga dan hinata yang sejak kecil sudah menaruh hati begitu dalam pada namikaze Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah mengejar-ngejar cintanya Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka?

**Chapter 1**: **Presentasi**

Konoha University yang berdiri tegak di kawasan Tokyo, Jepang hari ini terlihat berbeda. Dari gerbang kita bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas dan memiliki mata seindah batu emerald itu telah berdiam diri didepan pintu gerbang Konoha University. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis tersebut kali ini Lebih sering menghela napas tanpa suara, berkali kali juga ia melihan jam yang melingkar dengan indahnya di pergelangan tangannya.

Tak lama seorang gadis berambut pirang dating tergopoh-gopoh, Hm sepertinya dia tegah berlari menuju Konoha University. Gadis Cantik berambut pirang dengan dikaruniai sepasang mata Blue Sky yang indah itu terlihat kerepotan sekali. Ditangan sebelah kirinya ia membawa buku yang diperkirakaan setebal 5cm dan disebelah kanannya ia membawa tasnya. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang sewarna dengan permen kapas sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau lama sekali pig! Kau tau berapa lama aku telah menunggumu disini?" Gadis berambut merah muda atau kita sebut saja namanya Haruno Sakura itu berkacak pinggang sambil memperlihatkan jam yang melingkar dengan indah dipergelangan tangannya tersebut kepada Gadis berambut pirang atau kita sebut saja Yamanaka Ino. "Hehehe Gomenne Forhead aku telat bangun." Ino mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V, Sakura Memutar bola matanya bosan "Alasan Kuno Pig! Ya sudah lah ayo kita masuk bentar lagi Presentasinya dimulai." Sakura melangkah didepan diikuti ino dibelakangnya.

Keheningan merambat pelan dibawah Lampu auditorium yang diredupkan. Kemudian….. satu sosok tubuh melangkah terukur, melintas diatas panggung. Dan tiba-tiba bayangannya terlempar menganvas dilayar proyektor slide yang dinyalakan. Bayangan itu berdiri dibelakang pondium Mendekati mikrofon. "Selamat Pagi….." Suaranya memecah keheningan di dalam Auditorium. Seluruh yang hadir diauditorium berdiri dan bertepuk tangan memberikan sambutan. "Terimakasih…." Suara diatas pondium kembali terdengar. Para hadirin pun duduk kembali.

Sosok diatas pondium mundur mendekati sisi layar proyektor. Bayangan lenyap dari layar proyektor, berganti dengan foto sebuah Virus yang akhir-akhir ini sedang gempar menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang. Virus Ebola, Virus yang sangat mematikan dan ini lah materi yang akan jadi bahan presentasi salah satu Mahasiswi jurusan Kedokteran Terpintar di Konoha University jadi tak heran jika presentasinya mendapat sambutan yang baik dari pihak Universitas.

Lampu diauditorum menyala. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok diatas panggung, seoang perempuan berusia 19 tahunan, berambut pink sepinggang, berkulit putih bersih, bermata hijau emerald dan berwajah cantik. Terdengar tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Sosok cantik itu mendekati pondium.

"Saya ingin menanyakan terlebih dahulu sebelum saya memulai presentasi saya ini. Bagaimana penilaian kalian mengenai Virus Ebola yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang? Harap mengacungkan tangan?" Kata sosok diatas panggung, tiba-tiba satu tangan teracung ke atas dan Sakura Haruno Mahasiswi cantik ini langsung menunjuk orang tersebut. " Ya..? ada yang anda ketahui?". Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap memiliki rambut merah darah bermata jade tersebut berdiri dari kursinya. Seketika itu orang-orang yang ada di auditorium mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok pria yang hendak mengacungkan tangan tersebut. "Virus Ebola adalah virus yang dikenal sangat mematikan dan hanya dengan menghitung beberapa waktu bisa langsung menyebabkan orang yang terkena virus tersebut mati dengan sangat mengenaskan. Pori-pori dalam kulit akan pecah dan menyebabkan bercak-bercak merah dan bernanah. Itu lah yang saya tahu." Pria tersebut kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi yang telah disediakan.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh namun sekarang tepuk tangan tersebut ditunjukan kepada si pemuda. Sosok gadis cantik diatas pondium itu juga menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada pria tersebut. "Terimakasih atas Pernyataannya….." gadis cantik tersebut juga bertepuk tangan kepada sang pria tersebut. "seperti yang tadi pria tersebut katakana, bahwa Virus tersebut sangat mematikan. Ebolavirus atau Virus Ebola pertama kali muncul tahun 1976 di wabah demam berdarah Ebola diZairedanSudan.The strain Ebola yang pecah di Zaire memiliki salah satu yang tertinggi angka kematian kasusdari setiap virus patogenik manusia, sekitar 90%. Virus ini diyakinidapat ditularkan ke manusia melalui kontak dengan hewan yang terinfeksihost.Virus inikemudian ditularkan kepada orang lain yang datang ke dalam kontak dengan darah dancairan tubuh orang yang terinfeksi, dan dengan manusia yang terkontaminasi kontak dengan peralatan medis seperti jarum. Kedua mekanisme infeksi ini akan terjadi klinis(nosokomial)dan non-klinis situasi. Karena tingginya tingkat kematian, kecepatan darikematian, dan sering kali daerah-daerah terpencil di mana infeksi terjadi, ditambahkebersihan yang buruk di daerah, potensi untuk meluasepidemiwabah dianggap of an International Colloquium on Ebola Virus Infection and Other Haemorrhagic Demam diselenggarakan di Antwerp, Belgia pada tanggal 6 Desember sampai Desember 8 in menyelidiki wabah demam berdarah Simian(SHFV) pada bulan November 1989, sebuah mikroskop elektron dari USAMRIID ditemukan filovirusesdalam tampilannya mirip Ebola dalam sampel jaringan yang diambil dariMonyet pemakan kepiting diimpor dari Filipina untuk Hazleton Laboratorium Reston, Virginia. Karena mematikan yang dicurigai dan sebelumnya jelas virus, penyelidikan dengan cepatmenarik darah diambil dari 178 hewan penangan dalam insiden. Di antara mereka,enam hewan penangan akhirnyaseroconverted.Ketika penangan gagal menjadi sakit,CDC menyimpulkan bahwa virus yang sangat rendahpathogenicityke Filipina dan Amerika Serikat tidak memiliki kasus infeksi sebelumnya, dan padaisolasi lebih lanjut disimpulkan menjadi spesies lain Ebola atau filovirus baru asal Asia,dan bernama Reston ebolavirus (REBOV) setelah lokasi kejadian." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai Virus mematikan tersebut. Hingga diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton di Auditiorum. "Terimakasih….."

Sakura merapihkan berkas-berkas dari atas mejanya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun sosok berambut pirang atau kita sebut saja ino menghampiri gadis bermata emerald tersebut. " Kau hebat FORHEAD!" teriak ino sambil memeluk sakura dengan erat. "Lepaskan aku PIG! Aku sesak napas bodoh!." Gerutu sakura dan ino pun melepaskannya. "Terimakasih PIG." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hei kau tahu tidak aku tadi sempat melihat Uchiha Sasuke diAcara Presentasimu Lho!." Goda ino nyaris membuat wajah sakura –Blushing- "Ya terus? Wajar saja kan? Itu haknya dia." Sakura mencoba mengelak dan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Ino terus-terusan menggoda sakura dengan berbagi macam cara. Sakura terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan ino yang terus-terusan mengoceh tak jelas(Menururt sakura). Namun langkah sakura terhenti begitu melihat Pujaan hatinya selama ini melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Sakura terus memperhatikan sosoknya hingga nyaris tak terlihat dibelokan koridor Universitas. Sakura menghela napas, dia terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan jalanan hingga

BRUK

"Aduh maaf…." Kata sakura sambil membungkukan badan. Ino terkikik geli dibelakangnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan,

"KAU?"

_To Be Continue_

Gimana ? Aneh yah? Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah #Membungkukan badan# Mohon dimaklumi kalau masih ada kesalahan. Saya author baru T.T


	2. Chapter 2: Jurnal Ilmiah

**Bales dulu review ya? Nggak apa-apa kan? Hehe.**

**Li-chan SasuSaku**: Hehehe iya cinta segi 4.

Ini udah apdet tapi maaf yah nggak cepet updetnya huhuhu.

Yosh! Review lagi yah?

zetta hikaru: salam kenal juga zetta-san iya ini bersambung kok! Review lagi yah.

Lucy Uchino: Makasih lucy-senpai udah mereview fic aneh buatan aku ini hehe yang bergaris bawah itu saya maksud untuk hal-hal yang pentingnya. Tapi ntar diperbaiki lagi kok Review lagi yah! Ditunggu.

Huicergo Montediesberg: iya saya author baru di sini jadi masih banyak penulisan yang salah hehe. Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya sebaik mungkin. Dan terimakasih buat review dan kritikannya yah senpai

Voila Sophie: iya boleh kok panggil gitu juga . Makasih sarannya yah senpai. Itu sangat membantu lho….

Dan review lagi ya ya ya?

**Lina sukma sensasi**: Linaaa akhirnya kau review juga fic ku ini makasih yah kawan review nya. Review lagi ya?

**junjun yupps**: iya junjun-san makasih udah review. Ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi yah!

cn blue 330: Ya dilanjut lagi kok ini kikin bukan?

Review lagi yah?

**Juna-The dark of devil**: Iya juna-kun ini fic buatan aku hehehe akhirnya orang sibuk kayak kamu mau jug abaca fic aku … makasih yah dan review lagi ya?

Okay.. Arigatou buat yang udah pada review review kalian sangat membantu saya untuk bisa melanjutkan fic gaje ini.

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Disclaimer: NarutoMasashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, SasuHina, Narusaku, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst**

** Original Idea By Chintya Hatake**

** Have you Enjoy It ….**

**Chapter 2: Club Jurnal Ilmiah**

**Sumarry: **Sakura Haruno yang mencintai sasuke uchiha namun sasuke mencintai Hinata hyuuga dan hinata yang sejak kecil sudah menaruh hati begitu dalam pada namikaze Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah mengejar-ngejar cintanya Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati nona." Orang yang bertubrukan dengannya tadi beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang penabrak. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan deretan gigi rapihnya seperti biasa.

"Naruto!" Sakura berkacak pinggang kepada orang yang ditabraknya itu. Lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan kulit Tan dan berambut pirang bermata blue sky, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi sekaligus sahabat sakura sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut. Sakura menepis lambaian tangan naruto.

"Kau menganggetkanku, Naruto." Ucap sakura seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan itu malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Naruto.

"Nyehehehe Gomenne sakura-chan. Tadi aku terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu. Lagian kau juga tidak melihat jalan sakura-chan." Naruto berucap tanpa menghilangkan sedikit cengiran khasnya.

Sakura berjinjit untuk mencubit pipi naruto, naruto merintih kesakitan. "A..awhh saku..ra-chan …"

"jadi kau mau menyalahkanku naruto?" Tanya sakura galak.

"N…nggak sakura-chan.. a..aduh lepas sakura-chan! Tenaga mu besar sekali sih sakit tahu." Sakura pun melepaskan cubitannya dipipi naruto. "Huh! Kau menyebalkan naruto."

"Ehehehe ne ne Sakura-chan presentasimu bagus sekali." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus. Mau tak mau sakura pun ikut tersenyum. "Arigatou…naruto".

March 06(Di belakang Taman Universitas)

13.25

Haruno Sakura tengah sibuk menerima beberapa telepon dari ponselnya. Sambil berbicara, ia memandang foyer di hadapannya. Setelah pembicaraan berakhir via teleponnya dengan Temari rekan di Club jurnal Ilmiah, ia memandangi jauh foyer luas di hadapannya. Sebuah hamparan bukit yang penuh dengan jajaran pohon dibawah sana.

Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambutnya. Ia merasakan kesejukan yang berbeda. Secara geografis, taman belakang konoha university terletak didataran tinggi dan memiliki cuaca terbaik dijepang-tidak pernag terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin-

Cuacanya sangat konstan dalam atmosfer yang menyejukkan.

Namun lagi-lagi acara pandang memandang foyernya harus terganggu dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terlihat oleh matanya. Seorang pria tampan berkulit putih dengan atasan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atasannya yang dibiarkan terbuka, serta celana jeans berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya tampak indah dipakai oleh tubuh atletisnya tengah bersama seorang gadis cantik, berprawakan lembut dan dikaruniai mata bagaikan padang lavender memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang tergerai panjang dengan indah ditubuhnya.

Mereka nampak serasi sekali. Terlihat seorang pria sedang mencoba untuk membuat wanitanya tersenyum. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Yah mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura merasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pria yang secara diam-diam ia kagumi, tengah bermesraan bersama gadis lain, yakni sahabatnya sendiri. Yah, sakura menyadari ia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan hyuuga hinata. Hinata mahasiswi cantik jurusan sastra, anak sulung dari keluarga ke-tiga terkaya setelah namikaze dan uchiha.

Gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar cintanya Naruto

"Damn…Damn…Damn… What I'd do to have you"

"Here…..Here….Here…. I wish you here…"

"Damn….Damn…Damn…. what I do to have you"

"Near….Near….Near… I wish you were here"

Sakura terlonjak kaget begitu ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat siapa ID Yang menelponnya.

Ino Calling…..

'Oh god! Ino pig.. Oh dia pasti ngomel nih' batin sakura. Ia pun menekan tombol Answer di Iphone Applenya itu.

"Halo, Pig?"

"FOREHEAD! KAU DIMANA? MAU KABUR HAH?"  
'Tuh kan ngamuk' batin sakura. "Aku ada di taman belakang kok ino. Tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur kok. Okay aku kesana sekarang. Bye." Sakura cepat-cepat mematikan sambungan telephone dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sekaligus meninggalkan 'pemandangan' yang bisa membuat dadanya sesak.

Sakura berjalan disepanjang koridor Konoha University, Sakura melewati sebuah pintu besar. Ia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan bergaya Khas Romawi. Langit-langit berupa panel-panel bertingkat dengan dua kaca yang bisa digerakkan secara otomatis sebagai ventilasi. Lantainya dari marmer berwarna natural. Pada sisi terjauh ruangan terlihat sebuah pintu lain yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah ruangan yang menghadap halaan belakang.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. Funiture ruangan itu: satu set meja kursi dari bahan kayu berukir, sebuah meja sudut berbentuk oval dengan televisi sebesar 42 inci dan telepon disebelah kirinya. Sebelah kanannya ditempati oleh sebuah sebuah kalender duduk dengan lingkaran merah pada tiga tanggal yang tertera dan sebuah bendera jepang; berbentuk panel kecil, bawahnya berupa besi atau alumunium bundar. Sebuah almari kaca dengan deretan buku-buku dan sebuah meja bertingkat berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Tingkat satu terdapat tiga patung kecil, di tingkat dua berisi sebuah vandal.

Sakura berjalan menuju kursi kayu yang berukir tersebut dimana di sana telah duduk 8 orang teman-teman club Jurnal Ilmiahnya.

Di sebelah kiri terdapat neji yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel, di sisi kanannya ada shikamaru yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk dan nyaris akan tertidur jika saja temari tidak memukul kepala nanasnya itu.

Di bawah kursi tepatnya di atas karpet berwarna biru tua bermotif awan dan bintang ada kiba yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya akamaru, anjingnya. Di sebelah neji ada sai yang sedang asyik melukis dengan ino sebagai modelnya dan di sebelah temari ada naruto yang sedang mengutak-ngatik ponselnya Nampak serius sekali dan di sebelahnya ada shino yang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat headseat yang dikenakannya.

Semuannya terlihat dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing hingga suara teriakan ino mampu membuat mereka mengalih kan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Forehead! Akhirnya kau dating juga." Teriak ino dengan lantangnya, sakura hanya senyuman menanggapi teriakan sahabatnya itu. "Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku bosan tahu!."

BLETAK..

"Berisik baka.!" Temari dengan sangat santainya memukul kepala naruto tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan sama sekali. Naruto mendengus kesal karena temari memukul kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sih senang sekali memukul kepalaku? Kalau aku geger otak bagaimana hah?" naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdiri dari kursinya, berkacak pinggang di hadapan temari. Temari menjulurkan lidahnya kepada naruto.

Tanpa memperhatikan naruto lebih jauh lagi, mereka pun langsung berunding mengenai masalah yang terus-terusan terjadi akhir-akhir ini di club jurnal. Berlangsung hingga sore hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersama kami, sakura?" Tanya temari sambil memasukan buku-bukunya yang berserakan itu kedalam ranselnya. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Gomen. Aku harus ke supermarket dulu, persediaan bahan makanan di apartemenku sudah menipis. Yah kalian tahu lah bagaimana tinggal seorang diri itu kan?" temari berjalan menghampiri sakura dan menepuk pundaknya gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ya sudah kami pulang duluan yah? Tidak apa-apa kan sakura-"

"sakura-chan aku temani kamu yah? Boleh kan? Ya ya ?" belum sempat temari menyelesaikan ucapannya naruto sudah memotongnya membuat temari mendelik kesal kea rah bocah rubah itu.

"Ng.. tidak usah naruto, aku sendirian saja lagian bukannya sekarang kau ada acara naruto? Dan kalian gak apa-apa kok pulang duluan saja." Sakura tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sakura bukannya tidak senang bila teman-temannya mengkhawatirknannya hanya saja ia tidak bisa pulang bersama teman-temannya sekarang.

"ya sudah sakura-chan. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah? Janji?" naruto mengacungkan kelingking di tangan kanannya dan sakura dengan senang hati mengngaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya janji."

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di upuk barat sana, suasana yang awalnya ramai kini menjadi hening dikarenakan teman-teman club jurnalnya sudah pulang sejam yang lalu meninggalkan sosok seorang gadis bermata emerald yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh dosen yang selalu telat tersebut seorang diri. Ia menggedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru , "Huh serem juga yah sendirian." Sakura pun membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Saat sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu besar ruangan tersebut, ia merasakan kegelisahan yang entah kenapa.

Husshh..

Brakk…

'Deg'

"Siapa di sana?"

-To Be Continue_

Next Chapter.

"Woy tunggu! Arghh"

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku Mencintaimu, hinata."

"….."

"Jadilah kekasihku"

#Hihihihihi… gimana chapter ke duanya ini? Ngebosenin nggak? Apa masih ada penulisannya yang salah? Kasih tahu yah!

Yosh! Biar menanbah semangat masa mudanya Review Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Memori Pernyataan sasuke

**Chapter Sebelumnya.**

Husshh..

Brakk…

'Deg'

"Siapa di sana?"

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina, dsb.**

**Original Idea by Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Okay, Read n Review please?**

**Chapter 3: _Moment _**

"….."

"Siapa di sana?" sakura mengulang kembali kata-kata sebelumnya. Namun tidak ada jawabannya sama sekali dan itu membuat sakura semakin penasaran. Sakura membalikkan badannya mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang barusan didengarnya itu. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya kakinya perlahan-lahan, memberanikan diri untuk mendekati asal suara yang didengarnya itu.

Sakura mencoba untuk menghiraukan rasa takut yang sudah dideranya sejak tadi, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Wajah cantik sakura terlihat pucat dan tegang sekali. Perlahan tapi pasti, sakura berhasil sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar yang masih ditutupi dengan sebuah pintu.

Tiba di depan pintu, sakura mencoba untuk menarik bandul kecil pada panel di sebelah kanan bingkai pintu. Sebelum sakura berhasil untuk membuka daun pintu tersebut, sakura merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Degup jantung sakura terasa tidak normal. Berdetak lebih kencang seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan berat hati dan juga perasaan takut yang semakin menguap dalam dirinya, ia mencoba untuk membalikkan badannya. Melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat dirinya gugup ketakutan seperti ini. Dan ternyata orang tersebut,

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa…"

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?."

"E-Eh? I-Itu A-Ano…"

"Hn?"

"Aku tadi itu mau pulang, tapi waktu keluar dari ruangan Club jurnal, aku mendengar suara aneh dari arah sini, karena penasaran a-"

"Pulanglah!" belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, sasuke sudah memotongnya. Sakura menganga mendengar ucapan sasuke. Sakura menggaruk belakang kepala merah mudanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, itu sakura lakukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya. Siapa coba yang tidak gugup berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati? Hinata saja kalau berhadapan dengan naruto nyaris akan pingsan dengan muka yang memerah. Beruntung sakura tidak seperti itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, "Tunggu!" namun suara sakura membuatnya berhenti melangkah tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku jam kuliah kan sudah berakhir sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sakura sendirian yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas "Aishh.. dingin sekali sih dia! Heran kenapa aku bisa menyukainya ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

March 07,

06.55

Tak terasa kini malampun telah lewat berganti dengan suasana dingin di pagi hari, perlahan matahari terbit datang untuk mengedarkan cahayanya yang hangat ke permukaan bumi di pagi hari yang terasa sangat dingin ini berganti menjadi lebih hangat.

Suara kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan dengan bebas di udara pada hari di pagi ini seperti memberikan symponi-symponi untuk membangunkan para insan-insan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya walau matahari telah terbit.

Semakin lama suara-suara burung tersebut semakin mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya seseorang di dalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pink. Dengan beberapa aksesoris menghiasi setiap dinding kamarnya. Ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mencoba untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang sempat terganggu oleh kicauan para burung kalau saja jam wekernya tidak berdering mengeluarkan suaranya yang nyaring dan tidak enak untuk didengar.

'KRING…KRING…KRING…KRING…KRING'

Dengan enggan dan malas sakura beranjak dari dalam badcovernya yang hangat dan nyaman untuk mematikan wekernya itu. Mata sakura yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka kini terbelalak kaget melihat arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15

"Aishh… aku telat.." dengan sangat cepat sakura berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Tidak sampai 10 menit sakura sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, setiap hari sabtu dan minggu Konoha University libur. Seluruh murid Konoha University menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk bersantai, istirahat, kencan dan sebagainya. Menghilangkan rasa stress yang didera mereka karena tugas yang diberikan dari para dosen mereka.

Semua orang memanfaatkan hari liburan tersebut untuk bersenang-senang, tapi tidak untuk anak-anak Club jurnal Ilmiah, karena hari ini adalah hari untuk melakukan penelitian bersama dengan pemimpin mereka di club jurnal, sekaligus dosen di konoha university.

Pemimpin yang selalu terlihat malas untuk menghadiri pertemuan, kelas, ataupun rapat. Selalu dating terlambat dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak jelas, dan yang paling parah dia orangnya mesum 'menurut sebagian para murid ' karena ia selalu membawa buku icha-icha kemanapun dan kapanmu ia berada. Tahu kan siapa orangnya? Ya dia adalah **Hatake Kakashi**.

Dengan tergesa-gesa sakura membayar taxinya dan keluar dari dalam taxi tersebut. Dalam hati sakura merutuki dirinya karena dia terlambat bangun, sakura sangat tidak rela jika harus menaiki taxi karena menurutnya taxi itu lebih mahal. Tapi gara-gara dirinya terlambat bangun, dengan terpaksa sakura merelakan uangnya untuk menaiki taxi. sebenarnya ia lebih senang naik bus karena harga bus lebih murah Daripada taxi.

Sakura bukan orang kaya namun juga tidak miskin. Sakura tidak seperti teman-temannya yang selalu membawa mobil pribadi ataupun jemputan. Dia tinggal sendiri di Tokyo demi melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ayah sakura seorang MIT di kepresidenan dan ibu sakura seorang dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit di kuliah di Konoha University karena mendapatkan beasiswa bukan karena biaya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura berlari disepanjang koridor university. Tanpa sengaja sakura bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya juga sebagai sahabatnya. "S-sakura chan kenapa ba-baru datang? Yang lain sudah pada kumpul." Ya hinata juga salah satu anggota club jurnal ilmiah. "gomen ne. aku telat bangun hinata-chan. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" hinata tertunduk malu, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal "Hinata-chan,maaf membuatmu menunggu lama tad- eh Sakura-chan.?" Naruto memotong pembicaraannya sendiri ketika melihat seorang gadis berkepala merah muda ada di sebelah hinata.

"Ya naruto?" jawab sakura, "Tidak apa-apa kok naruto-kun." wajah Hinata semakin memerah nyaris akan pingsan ketika naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putih miliknya.

"Yosh! Karena semuanya sudah kumpul, yuk kita ke ruangan club jurnal. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."  
naruto berucap sambil melangkah di depan mendahului diikuti hinata dan sakura di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"Mendokusei."

"…."

"Lama banget sih!"

"dari mana saja kalian?"

"Hn."

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata maaf kepada mereka yang protes. "Kakashi-sensei belum datang kah?." Tanya sakura, yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menghelan nafasnya "Kebiasaan di-"

"Yo! Maaf tadi aku menolong dulu nenek-nenek yang akan terpeleset di sungai dan-" belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya kakashi datang namun ucapan kakashi atau kita sebut saja alasan tidak masuk akal kakashi dipotong oleh teriakan dari para murid.

"BOHONG." Yah kakashi payah sekali mencari alasan. Mereka itu bkan anak sd, smp, atau sma. Mereka itu para mahasiswa yang tidak semudah itu bisa dibohongi olehnya dengan alasan yang aneh-aneh. Kakashi hanya nyengir menanggapi respon para murid.

"Hehehe. Ya sudah sekarang kita lakukan saja penelitiannya, neji kau bilang kau menemukan info tentang ebolavirus kan? Apa itu?." Merasa namanya dipanggil, neji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Virus ebola atau ebolavirus semakin menjadi, sudah banyak korbannya terutama di daerah iwagakure."

"Kami juga sudah tahu itu, neji!" protes sakura dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "aku belum selesai bicara sakura, jangan memotong." Neji mendelik kearah sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Struktur sinar x dari dua salinan virus protein ebola di Zaire(hijau, biru) membentengi viral RNA(merah muda)."

"Suatu pandangan molecular baru menyibak tabir bagaimana virus ebola menghindari pengenalan oleh system kekebalan tubuh." Neji menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "ini menggunakan suatu mekanisme pemantelan untuk menyamarkan tanda pembuka rahasia penginvasian yang kami lakukan, (Nat, struc, mol, boil, DOL: 10.10 38/NSMB.) temuan ini dapat mengarahkan pada penyembuhan demam hemorrhagic ebola, penyakit berbahaya yang sering kali fatal yang diiringi dengan infeksi virus tersebut."

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya duduk terdiam sambil nguap beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Berjalan menuju sebuah laboratorium, tak lama shikamaru pun datang kembali, ia membawa sesuatu. "Kami telah menelitinya dengan baik, dan sekarang sudah sangat terbukti dengan jelas bahwa ebola merupakan suatu agen penular yang cerdik dimana tidak ada obat penyembuhnya." Shikamaru berucap sambil memberikan wadah berupa botol kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah kepada pemimpin mereka. Kakashi menggambilnya, sakura orang pertama yang menyadari apa cairan berwarna merah tersebut. "I-Itu kan?."

Sakura membeap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget. "S-Sample Virus Ebola!" kini semua orang yang ada di dalam club jurnal ilmiah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada botol berisi cairan berwarna merah yang sedang dipegang oleh kakashi. Kakashi menghela nafas dan mendelik kea rah shikamaru. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini, Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya kakashi. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai kecil "kami mengambilnya di konoha hospital, saat aku dan neji ingin menjenguk Asuma-sensei di konoha hospital, di sana kami bertemu dengan dokter yang terlihat masih muda, dia menyuruh kami mendekat . akhirnya kami memasuki ruangan tersebut , kemudian dokter muda tersebut memberitahukan apa yang sedang ia teliti. Hoamm mendokusei."

Bukkk

"Ittai.." shikamaru memegangi kepala nanasnya.

Temari menjitak kepalanya shikamaru dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya. "kalau menjelaskan itu yang benar! Dasar pemalas!"

"Dokter Yakushi Kabuto membertahukan kami bahwa dia sedang meneliti Virus Ebola, awalnya kami kaget dan hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya shikamaru nekat mengambil sample ebola tersebut saat dokter yakushi lengah." Ucap neji, yang lainnya hanya sweetdrop mendengar apa yang telah shikamaru lakukan. 'Jenius Bodoh.' Batin mereka bersamaan.

Penelitian virus ebola terus berlanjut hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.20.

Karena ada panggila alam yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk ditahan, sakura berlari menelusuri koridor konoha university menuju toilet. Karena saat ini sakura tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan tenang, ia sampai jauh-jauh menelusuri koridor hanya untuk ke toilet padahal di dalam ruangan club jurnal juga sudah tersedia toilet.

BRUKK

Sakura menubruk seseorang yang sepertinya anak dari Tim Basket konoha university, sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf. "Woy Tunggu! Arghh."

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya lega juga." Wajah sakura kini kembali berseri-seri setelah melakukan ritual panggilan alamnya. Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor, namun tiba-tiba saja langkah sakura terhenti. Ingin sekali rasanya sakura pergi berlari secepat mungkin menghilang dari situ, tapi karena sakura orangnya penasaran jadi ia tetap diam di tempat dan memilih untuk bersembunyi agar tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata berucap sambil memegangi jidatnya sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke meraih tangan hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan hinata.

"…"

"Jadilah kekasihku." Hinata menarik ke dua tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar milik sasuke dan menggeleng. "gomen sasuke, aku ..aku tidak bisa." "kenapa? Karena.. naruto?" sasuke berdiri dan mengacak rambut ravennya kesal, kecewa, marah, sedih bercampur aduk.

"A-aku hanya mencintai na-naruto kun. Gomen ne sasuke."

Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak keluar akhirnya keluar juga. Sakura terus mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sakura terus berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil terisak.

"Oi.. akhirnya kau datang juga kepala gulali. Cepat bantu aku carikan cincin yang tadi terjatuh!"

Langkah sakura terhenti, isaknya juga terhenti, sakura menengok ke belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, lalu sakura menunjuk dirinya meminta kepastian apakah yang tadi dipanggil itu dirinya atau siapa. "Ya kau! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut aneh seperti permen gulali selain dirimu!"

Pemuda tersebut mengacak rambutnya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin mempesona. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus aku hah! Cari saja sendiri!" sakura memelototi pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sakura dengan aura hitam melekat pada dirinya menahan kekesalannya kepada gadis gulali yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, "Kau mau tau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan menggangguk kaku. "Itu .. karena.. "

To Be Continue ..

Haii semuanya…. Ada yang masih inget sama fic aku ini nggak? Aduh maaf banget yah aku apdetnya lama dan baru bisa apdet sekarang,, habisnya kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk UAS. dan sekarang juga belum selesai masih ada ujian praktek, ,maklum lah anak smk beda sama sma.. nyehehehe. Oh iya gimana fic ke 3 aku ini?

Oh iya Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca dan review fic gaje aku ini. Semoga fic ku sekarang ada yang review lagi

Aku bales dulu review ya?

**Juna-The dark of devil**: hehehe makasih yah udah review fic aku. Di tunggu review di chapter ke 3 nya ai arigatou gozaimasu.

**Li-chan SasuSaku**: li-chan makasih yah udah review lagi fic aku maaf nggak bisa kilat apdetnya soalnya aku baru selesai UAS :( Yosh! Review lagi di chap ke 3 ya?

**cn blue 330**: nggak tau kim.. insya allah gak akan banyak banyak hahaha.. oke review lagi di chap ke 3 yah?

**Retno UchiHaruno**: makasih udah dibilang keren ficnya hehehe iya cinta segi 4 emang ribet, hm maaf nggak bisa kilat aku baru selesai UAS yosh! Review lagi ya?

**Nabila**: Hehehe makasih udah suka fic aku ini udah apdet tapi maaf ya lama apdetnya aku baru selesai UAS, review lagi ya?

**ryuuki d'Rain**: My lovely uncle…. Makasih udah review ini udah dilanjutin paman… review lagi ya paman?

**zetta hikaru**: hohoho zetta nggak apa-apa kok. Hehehe maaf juga nih apdet chap ke3 nya lama aku baru selesai uas nih. Review lagi ya?

**Pain Leader Of akatsuk**: Haaaa kakaku :* akhirnya kau mau baca juga hihihi iya ini udah apdet kok. Review lagi yah?

**I'm not login**: ini udah dilanjut yosh review lagi ya?

Aduhh pegel … yosh biar aku tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic gaje ini, RnRnya ya. Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Pertemuan

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Oi.. akhirnya kau datang juga kepala gulali. Cepat bantu aku carikan cincin yang tadi terjatuh!"/ "Ya kau! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut aneh seperti permen gulali selain dirimu!"/ "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus aku hah! Cari saja sendiri!"/ "Kau mau tau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan menggangguk kaku. "Itu .. karena.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina, dsb.**

**Original Idea by Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Okay, Read n Review please?**

**Chapter 4: Apa?**

"Itu karena.."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Dasar pinky!"

"A-apa?"

"Apa..apa..apa! terus saja ngomong seperti itu dasar gadis aneh!"

"…"

"Cih!"

"?"

"Dengar baik-baik pinky berjidat lebar." Jarak pemuda tersebut semakin mendekat dan sakura sudah sangat derdesak, sakura tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi dikarenakan ia sekarang sudah menabrak pagar besi yang ada di belakangnya. 'Oh sakura alangkah buruknya nasibmu hari ini' batinnya sakura.

Pemuda tersebut menyeringai meremehkan gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas di depannya sekarang. Dengan lancang pemuda tersebut menyentuh jidat lebarnya sakura dengan kedua jarinya hingga kepala sakura terjengkang ke belakang. "Apa kau lupa, hm? Apa jidat lebarmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi hah? Kau menabrakku seenaknya dan pergi begitu saja hingga barang yang sangat penting milikku terjatuh karena ulahmu." Pemuda tersebut menarik nafasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata kelamnya dari gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak lari begitu saja kok!" sakura mencoba membela diri sendiri.

"Aku kan tadi sudah meminta maaf ke-"

"Apa kau berpikir aku sudah memaafkanmu begitu saja hah? Lalu kau pikir untuk apa ada hakim dan polisi di dunia ini kalau semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf bodohmu itu, eh pinky?" sakura tergagap mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau di dunia ini ada lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan seperti pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali sakura menonjok wajah pria ini hingga babak belur.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku sudah meminta maaf dan menurut kamus milikku dengan mengucapkan kata maaf itu sudah cukup, lagian aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Awas jangan halangi jalanku." Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, sakura mendorong pria tersebut hingga jaraknya agak menjauh darinya.

"Oh iya satu lagi, jangan memanggilku pinky berjidat lebar, pria berwajah Keriputan!" sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pria tersebut namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kekar milik pria tersebut tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, "Mau kemana, eh pinky? Kau harus bantu aku mencarinya. Lagian kamus bodohmu mu itu gak lengkap banget sih." pria tersebut menahan pergelangan tangan sakura dengan tangan kekar miliknya. "tidak! Cari saja sendiri." Sakura menghempaskan tangan pria itu dari pergelangan tangannya namun usahanya sia-sia karena sudah dikodratkan kalau perempuan itu lebih lemah dari laki-laki.

Pria tersebut menatap mata emerald sakura dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Hampir saja sakura tenggelam dalam tatapan tajam pria pemilik mata onyx kalau saja suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal tidak memasuki gendang telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Itachi-niisan?" merasa namanya dipanggil, itachi nama pria tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis berambut seperti permen kapas ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

'itachi-niisan? Ah, jangan-jangan dia itu….' Batin sakura, sakura terdiam membisu. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepala merah jambu miliknya, dengan perlahan sakura mencoba menyelinap pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

"Oi.. sasuke otouto." Itachi tersenyum lebar melihat adik semata wayangnya memanggil dirinya. Sedangkan sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya kepada oniisannya tapi itu percuma saja karena itachi sudah kebal dengan deathglare adiknya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, eh? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan pindah ke sini besok?"

"Oh itu? Tadi sasori memintaku untuk bergabung dengan tim basket secepatnya. Kau tahu lah sebentar lagi ka nada turnamen."

"Hn."

"Eh-? Pinky? Di mana dia?" itachi celingukkan ketika menyadari kalau gadis pemilik rambut pink tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Haruno sakura? Aa, dia sudah pergi dari tadi. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" jawab sasuke, itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

'Sakura ya?' pikir itachi. "Aku harus mencarinya, kau tahu kira-kira kemana perginya?" Tanya itachi kepada adiknya, berharap adiknya itu akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya.

"Hn, sepertinya dia akan kembali ke ruangan club jurnal ilmiah. Kenapa?"

"Hahaha tidak, ya sudah! Bye sasu-chan…." Dengan cepat itachi membalikkan badannya meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di koridor yang terasa sangat sepi.

**%%%%%**

Pemuda pirang pemilik mata blue sky berkulit tan, atau kita sebut saja namikaze naruto terus-terusan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, eh? Tapi memikirkan apa atau siapakah pria tersebut?

"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja naruto. Dari tadi bolak-balik tidak jelas, hoamm mendokusei!" ucap shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

"Sakura-chan, dari tadi dia belum kembali shika.. coba kau pikir masa sih ke toilet lama banget." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pintu, dalam jarak antara 30cm pintu terjeblag dan terpampang lah di sana sosok yang sudah sejak dari tadi jadi bahan uring-uringan naruto. Karena kaget dengan kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu, naruto hanya bisa diam dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hampir saja!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAU DARI MANA SAJA? KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU CEMAS!"

BLETAK..

"Awhh.. shikaaaa sakit tahu!" naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sudah seenaknya dilempar sandal oleh shikamaru, sedangkan sakura hanya nyengir menanggapi ucapan naruto.

"Berisik! Mendokusei." Shikamaru kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna merah marun sambil menguap. Dasar pemalas pikir naruto.

"Gomen.. gomen,, aku sepertinya harus cepat-cepat pulang sekarang soalnya tadi tousan mengirim email kepadaku untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

"lha emangnya kenapa saku-chan?" Tanya naruto ngotot. Ia tidak rela jika sakura-nya itu pergi (sejak kapan sakura jadi milik naruto? Hah sudahlah).

"Entahlah, tousan memberitahu ku secara mendadak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dekorasinya masih sama seperti dulu dengan lantai berwarna natural dan pintu menuju belakang taman dengan beberapa aksesoris yang terpampang di dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana forehead?" ino melangkah keluar memasuki ruangan club jurnal diikuti sai, temari dan tenten di belakangnya.

"Pulang." Jawab sakura enteng seolah kata 'pulang' tersebut tidak bermakna penting bagi yang lainnya.

BLETAK!

"Bodoh! Enak sekali kau bilang mau pulang." Ino berkacak pinggang di hadapan sakura tak lupa dengan deathglare andalannya namun sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis beriris emerald berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas tersebut. Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah ino. "Sakit bodoh ino pig!" sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungil miliknya.

"Kau kenapa bilang mau pulang, sakura?" Tanya temari sambil mendekati shikamaru yang mungkin sudah menjelajahi alam tidurnya. Dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan temari menjabak rambut shikamaru sehingga pria berambut nanas itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apaan sih?" geruto shikamaru kesal, ia berniat untuk kembali tidur jika saja temari tidak meneriakinya dengan lantang, "JANGAN TIDUR, PEMALAS!" spontan shikamaru pun langsung duduk di sofa yang tadi sempat dijadikan tempat tidurnya.

"Tadi otousan mengirimku email, dia memintaku untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Katanya ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan secara kekeluargaan, dan entah apa itu." Jawab sakura seadanya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan, forehead?" Tanya ino tidak percaya.

"terserah mau percaya kepadaku atau tidak, ino-pig!" sakura memelototi ino dan ino pun balas memelototinya, selama lima menit mereka berdua saling memelototi. Yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hehehe baiklah forehead! Aku percaya kepadamu." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar kata-kata dari sahabatnya yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan forehead itu.

"Huh! Dari tadi kek. Ya sudah aku pulang duluan ya dan titip salam buat yang lainnya. Bye…"

"Byee.." jawab yang lainnya bebarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

**%%%%%%**

"Club jurnal itu dimana sih? Dari tadi kok gak ketemu-ketemu." Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir kebelakang tersebut menggerutu tidak jelas sambil terus berjalan menelusuri setiap koridor konoha university. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang dicarinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut menyunggingkan seringai di wajah tampan miliknya itu.

"akhirnya ketemu juga!" ucap pemuda tersebut, ia berjalan ke arah dinding yang menonjol(?) untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Sepertinya gadis berambut seperti permen kapas tersebut tidak menyadari adanya orang lain di koridor yang sepi ini selain dirinya. Gadis tersebut terus berjalan hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika terasa ada tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menahan pergelangan tangannya itu. "Kau!"

.

.

.

"Hai pinky,, kita ketemu lagi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kyaaaa!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga sakura mencoba menghempaskan tangan pemuda tersebut dari pergelangan tangannya namun usahanya sia-sia karena wanita telah dikodratkan memiliki tenaga yang lebih rendah dari seorang lelaki.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" dengan bodohnya sakura menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, dalam hati sakura mengutuk dirinya yang berprilaku bodoh di hadapan lelaki yang baru di temuinya sekitar sejam yang lalu itu.

"Hahaha dasar pinky bodoh! Ya jelas sekali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kau pasti kabur kan jika aku melepaskanmu?" itachi tersenyum mengejek ke arah gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Memang!" dengan mantap dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi sakura mengatakan kata-kata tersebut membuat dirinya terlihat semakin bodoh di hadapan pria itu.

"cih!" Pria tersebut mendecih sebal ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tanpa ragu lagi, pria tersebut menyeret gadis beriris emerald tersebut bersamanya. Sakura memberontak namun sia-sia. Cengkraman pemuda tersebut sangat erat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari kejauhan sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan terutama saat melihat pemuda berambut panjang diikat kebelakang itu mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Hn." Responnya saat melihat adegan tersebut. Pria bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tepatnya sang pria lah yang berjalan dengan cepat karena sang gadis berjalan dengan cara bertatih-tatih.

"itachi-niisan."

Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Oh sasuke, ada apa lagi?" ucap itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Lepas!" rintih sakura. "Diamlah!" tolak itachi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya tousan memintamu untuk cepat-cepat pulang, eh?" sasuke memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura merasa ngeri ditatap seperti itu, dengan sangat tidak disengaja sakura menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh atletis itachi. Tanpa disadari sakura, itachi tersenyum saat sakura menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh miliknya itu. 'kenapa aku tersenyum ya?' batin uchiha sulung itu.

"Cih!" entah mengapa sasuke merasa kesal melihat sakura bersembunyi darinya di belakang tubuh itachi. Sasuke tahu sangat tahu kalau sakura itu sangat mencintai dirinya namun sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaan sakura sedikitpun. Ia tidak menyukai gadis bermarga haruno itu , yang ia tahu ia hanya mencintai hyuuga hinata. Namun hinata tak membalas perasaannya itu sama seperti uchiha sasuke tidak membalas perasaannya haruno sakura. Lantas kenapa sekarang ia merasa kesal melihat sakura bersama pria lain? Apa ia sudah berpaling dari hyuuga hinata dan beralih dengan sangat perlahan menyukainya haruno sakura? Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang uchiha bergengsi seperti dirinya bisa dengan sangat cepat melupakan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dan beralih kepada orang lain. Itulah setidaknya yang sekarang ada di pikiran uchiha sasuke.

"Cepatlah pulang okaasan dan otousan pasti sudah menunggumu. Dan jangan berpacaran di koridor kampus. Cih itu sangat tidak elit!" sasuke memutar badannya meninggalkan sakura dan itachi berdua saja di koridor yang sepi ini.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" sakura berteriak di koridior berharap sasuke bisa mendengarnya dan tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan kakaknya itu.

"cih!" sasuke mendecih sebal saat mendengar teriakkan dari sakura.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya sakura kepada itachi.

"weee,, siapa yang lihatin kamu? Ge'er banget sih!" itachi memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan sakura ke arah lain selain gadis pinky ini.

"Huh!" sakura menggembungkan kedua pipi chabi miliknya, itachi mendengus kesal.

"Ehem.. heh pinky!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai adikku kan?"

"Hah?"

"sudahlah mengaku saja!"

"tidak!"

"bohong!"

"benar!"

"Ohhh berarti kau menyukaiku? Iya kan?"

"Ih amit-amit… ge'er banget sih kamu!"

"Hahaha, hampir saja lupa! Ayo bantu aku mencarikan cincinku yang hilang gara-gara kau itu! Cepat!."

"Tidak mau. No way!" itachi mendeathglare gadis pinky dengan mata onyxnya yang hitam sekelam malam itu yang dapat membuat para gadis histeris melihatnya. Tidak kuat ditatap seperti itu akhirnya sakura pun menyerah.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

**%%%%%**

"sial. Kenapa aku ini?" ucap pemuda berambut raven ala emo tersebut sambil membuka pintu club jurnal ilmiah.

"TEEEEMEEEEE. Kemana saja kau hah? Baru datang sekrang?"

"Berisik dobe."

"Sa-sakura-chan ju-juga belum kembali, Naruto-kun." Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah hinata. Bahkan dia sampai sekarang pun masih memanggil naruto dengan embel-embel –kun- padahal jelas-jelas naruto tidak menyukainya. Pikir sasuke.

"Oh itu, sakura-chan katanya ada urusan jadi pulang duluan deh. Padahal aku masih merindukannya hinata." Keluh naruto sambil mendekati hinata.

'sakura ada urusan? Dengan itachi kah?'

"ada urusan? Cih!" ketus sasuke tanpa sadar ucapannya itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

#**To Be Countinue.**

**. Haii minna-san? Ada yang masih inget sama fic aku ini nggak? Jawabannya Nggaakk.. Wah sedih :'(**

**Maaf banget nih ya baru apdet, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk.. sibuk banget. Ujian praktek lah porak lah.. ahh ribet banget deh! Udah gitu aku sangat amat kesal hari ini sama kakak kelas aku. Kan tadi itu aku final basket, hehehe. Gila gak sportif banget mereka mainnya! Kasar.. pelanggaran terus! Aku jadi korban penganiyayaan :'( hikshiks,., untung menang ih kalau kalah teh malu banget daaaa…**

**Hahaha masa mereka bilang aku baru bisa main basket? Oh my.. aku udah hampir 4 tahun jow main basket.. bukan baru bisa lagi, aku udah sangat ngerti sama yang namanya basketball.. aku kan punya cita-cita jadi MVP di Indonesia.. hahaha #mimpi kali#**

**Wahh kenapa aku malah jadi curhat begini ya? Hahaha.. maaf-maaf deh.**

**Oh iya, untuk sekarang maaf ya aku gak bisa bales review cuz waktunya mepet banget euy..**

**Ya sudah untuk yang pada penasaran siapa cwo yang ditabrak sama sakura itu.. sekarang udah ketahuan kan? Hahaha yang nyangka gaara ama sasori itu bukan.. kalau mereka mah udah sering jadi aku pake itachi aja. Gak apapa kan?**

**Reader semuannya makasih ya udah review! Aku berharap kalian mau ngereview lagi fic aku ini..**

**Yosh! Read and Review lagi yaaaaaa?**

**Seee you in the next chapter…..**


	5. Chapter 5: mungkinkah?

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"sial. Kenapa aku ini?"/ "Sa-sakura-chan ju-juga belum kembali, Naruto-kun."/ "Oh itu, sakura-chan katanya ada urusan jadi pulang duluan deh. Padahal aku masih merindukannya hinata."/ 'sakura ada urusan? Dengan itachi kah?'/"ada urusan? Cih!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina, dsb.**

**Original Idea by Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Okay, Read n Review please?**

**Chapter 5: Kegalauan sasuke.**

**Today, 16.55**

Seorang wanita yang dikaruniai memiliki wajah cantik diusianya yang sudah hampir setengah abad, berambut merah kecoklatan dengan mata bagaikan batu emerald yang kini tengah terlihat gelisah. Wanita tersebut terus-terusan melihat keluar jendela seolah berharap seseorang yang telah membuatnya gelisah itu akan segera muncul dan berlari untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ditinggalkannya.

Wanita berumur awal 40 tahunan itu terus-terusan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya kea rah pelipisnya. "Kemana sih tuh anak! Sudah jam berapa ini coba? Kemana sih mereka itu." Runtuknya sambil terus-terusan mondar-mandir.

"sudahlah yuki. Mereka pasti datang." Akhirnya pria yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil membaca Koran edisi terbaru dengan ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul mengeluarkan uap itu bersuara juga. Pria berambut perak bermata coklat itu melipat korannya dan menyimpannya di bawah meja. Ia berjalan mendekati sang istri. "Tapi zero! Kau bilang saku-chan sekarang pasti pulang kan? Tapi mana? Sudah jam segini ia belum datang juga. Lagian kan perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama." Haruno Yuuki, sang istri dari Akasuna Zero menghembuskan nafasnya sambil berjalan kea rah kursi berwarna cream di dekat televise sebesar 32 inci. Ia mengambil Orange juice yang sudah tersedia di buffet tv dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, mereka akan datang. Dan akan sangat gawat sekali jika kedua anak kita belum sampai juga, zero-kun." Ucap yuuki, zero hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Istrinya itu selalu membuat dirinya bingung setengah mati, dengan berbagai keluh kesah yang diberikannya secara berlebihan bahkan ocehan-ocehan yang tidak berguna juga sering dilakukannya. Untung saja anak-anak mereka sikapnya menurun kepadanya bukan kepada sang istri. Zero membatin dalam hati.

"yare-yare."

.

.

.

**%%%%**

"Aha.. ini bukan cincin bodohmu itu?" Mata hijau emerald sakura berbinar-binar saat menemukan benda yang telah membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam masalah dengan pria yang ada di hadapan dirinya sekarang.

"Yups! Goodjob pinky.. tapi-APA? Kau bilang cincin bodoh?" Itachi yang awalnya merasa senang karena cincinnya ketemu kini berubah menjadi marah.

"Ya!" jawab sakura tenang tanpa beban.

"Kau yang bodoh! Dasar pinky jelek, ini itu cincin keturunan dari clan uchiha tahu. Semua anggota clan uchiha memilikinya." Itachi berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menggambil cincin miliknya yang sempat hilang itu dari tangan sakura. Itachi mengelus-ngelus cincin perak miliknya.

"ini sangat berharga untukku, kau tahu?" ucap itachi lagi.

"tidak! Dan aku tidak mau tahu. Awas aku mau pulang!" sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan itachi. Namun lagi-lagi dan lagi itachi menahannya dengan menggengam pergelangan tangan sakura dengan sangat erat. Kali ini sakura benar-benar merasa jengkel, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya sakura dengan memberikan ekspresi kesalnya. Dan itu malah membuat itachi semakin senang, ia menyeringai.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Aku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

"E-eh? .."

Sakura melongo saat mendengar ajakkan dari uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Hn."

"APA?"

"sudah lah ayo aku antar kau pulang!"wajah sakura blushing sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya itu. Berharap itachi tidak melihatnya, namun nasib baik tidak memihak kepada dirinya karena itachi telah melihatnya.

Itachi menyeret sakura untuk berjalan di samping dirinya. Dan anehnya sakura menurut saja mungkin ia masih kaget tidak menyangka dengan ajakkannya sulung uchiha ini, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh ajakkan dari pria tersebut yang dilakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor university dengan posisi sakura berada di samping kanannya itachi dan dengan tanpa disadari oleh itachi maupun sakura, mereka bergandengan tangan layaknya seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Lha? Kau tidak membawa kendaraan?" Tanya sakura saat mereka melewati parkiran begitu saja dan berjalan kea rah gerbang konoha university yang sangat besar dan tinggi itu.

.

.

%%%%

"kau mau kemana, teme? Kau baru saja sejam di sini tanpa membantu kami membuat artikel dan sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja, hah?" naruto berjalan mendekati sasuke sambil menggengam gunting kertas di tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Hn. Berisik dobe!" respon sasuke singkat, tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi celotehan dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik tumpukan kertas-kertas menguap bosan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya.

"Naruto benar, Uchiha sasuke. Kau jarang kumpul dengan kami bahkan saat ada rapat penting pun kau tidak pernah datang. Padahal kau ini seorang ketua dari club jurnal. Apa apaan kelakuan mu itu." Neji memejamkan mata lavender miliknya yang merupakan cirri khas dari clan hyuga. Sasuke diam tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan dari hyuga neji. Ia hanya mendecih saja.

"Neji benar! Cih. Kau itu ketua tidak bertanggung jawab! Ucap kiba tajam menyetujui dan membenarkan kata-kata dari neji.

"Aku bosan! Kalian bisa menggantikan posisiku jika kalian mampu." Balas sasuke acuh sambil menyeringai, sasuke membuka knop pintu dan berjalan keluar menjauhi yang lainnya.

Ia terus berjalan menuju tempat parkiran, dimana mobil jaguar hitam miliknya terpampang dengan indah disana, ia memasuki mobil jaguar hitam miliknya. Sasuke hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya jika saja ia tidak melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa terasa kurang mengenakan untuk sasuke. Di sana terlihat orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berjalan beriringan melewati tempat parker, yang membuat dirinya kesal itu dikarenakan sang pria yang berjalan disamping sang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan permen kapas itu mengenggam tangan sang gadis dengan sangat erat. Gadis tersebut sempat melihat kea rah tempat parkiran namun hjanya sekilas saja. Sepertinya gadis tersebut tidak melihat adanya keberadaan Uchiha sasuke disana, eh?

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

"kenapa?" Tanya sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal melihat dirinya dengan itachi? Kenapa? Arghh!" sasuke memukul stir mobilnya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut raven miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"cih! Kau bodoh uchiha sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Tidak!" sasuke mencoba menyangkal perasaannya dan mulai memajukan mobilnya keluarb dari tempat parker.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%

"Tidak." Ucap itachi biasa saja.

"Dasar bodoh! lalu kenapa kau berniat untuk mengantarkan aku pulang kalau kau tidak membawa kendaraan?"sakura menggerutu kesal saat mereka telah sampai di halte bis.

"Hahaha apa kau tidak lihat? Aku ini seorang atlite. Aku jarang sekali membawa kendaraan sendiri, aku lebih senang menaiki sepeda atau bis. Sekalian irit ongkos juga kan? Haha." Itachi kembali menyeret pergelangan tangan sakura karena bis yang mereka tunggu kini telah tiba. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, sakura menempati tempat duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan itachi di sampingnya sakura. Mereka sempat berdebat karena berebut tempat duduk. Keduanya ingin menempati tempat di samping jendela namun akhirnya itachi mengalah dan sakura yang memenangkan perdebatannya hingga akhirnya sekarang sakura lah yang menempati kursi di samping bis.

'ternyata seorang uchiha juga ada yang bisa mengirit juga toh!' batin sakura, tanpa disadari olehnya ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela bis.

"Kenapa pinky? Kok dari tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Lagi mikirin aku ya?" Tanya itachi mencoba menggoda gadis pinky di sebelahnya.

"A-apa? Enak saja! Siapa juga yang lagi mikirin kamu. Gak penting banget sih mikirin cowok menyebalkan seperti kamu." Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil sekotak susu coklat dan meminumnya.

"Kalau misalnya tidak, biasa saja jawabnya gak usah sesewot itu. Dasar jidat lebar!" itachi mendorong jidatnya sakuta dengan jari telunjuknya, sakura mengeluh sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang cukup lebar itu. Ia tidak berniat kembali berargue dengan pria yang ada di sampingnya ini. Lama mereka tenggelam dalam kediaman tanpa ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya itachi lah yang memulainya.

"Kau, pinky pulang ke mana?"

"Aku pulang ke Kyoto, orangtua ku meminta ku untuk pulang hari ini. Kau sendiri, eh pria keriputan?" Tanya sakura balik sambil mengocok-ngocokkan susu kotak yang sedang diminumnya.

"Kok sama sih? Ortu ku juga memintaku pulang ke Kyoto hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%

"tuan, nyonya sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Ia terlihat stress." Sang maid tersebut datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang tuannya. Ia membawakan tas kerja milik sang tuannya.

"Hm, kaasan di mana sekarang?" Tanya sang tuan kepada maid tersebut. Sang maid mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke ruang keluarga. sang tuan pun mengerti dan berjalan mendekati ruang keluarga sedangkan sang maid berjalan menuju kamar sang tuan untuk menyimpan tas milik sang tuan.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, kaasan.. tousan.." ucap sang tuan tersebut kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Oh my… sasori no danna! Akhirnya kau pulang juga nak." Sang ibu berlari menghampiri sang anak dan memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan, apa dia sudah sampai ke sini, kaasan?" sasori membalas pelukkan sang ibu. "belum nak. Ibu khawatir dengannya." Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya. "sou ka.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima minnasan…." Seorang gadis cantik berlari memasuki halaman rumah sambil berteriak teriak. Dari kejauhan gadis tersebut bisa melihat sosok seorang pria dengan rambut merah batanya dan mata hazel miliknya sedang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

"Okaeri, imouto.." ucap sang pria. "Oniisan.." sang gadis cantik itu membalas senyuman kakaknya dan memeluknya. "lagi-lagi aku telat darimu, oniisan." Sakura sang gadis tersebut melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kan memang selalu telat." Ucap sasori sang kakak sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sakura.

"Enak saja! Dasar oniichan bayi." Sakura mencubit pipi kakaknya. "Sakura-chan akhirnya kau pulang nak. Kaasan kangen!" Haruno yuuki berlari menghampiri sang anak tercintanya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "sakura juga kangen sama kaa-chan." Sakura membalas pelukkannya sang ibu. "tou-chan.. apa kabarmu?" sakura melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan beralih kepada sang ayah. Mereka berpelukkan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%

"Itachi cepatlah sedikit! Kita bisa telat…" mikoto uchiha sang ibu dari uchiha itachi dan uchiha sasuke itu memasuki kamarnya itachi. "ya kaasan tapi aku bingung harus memakai baju yang seperti apa?" Tanya itachi kepada ibunya sambil memilih-milih kemeja yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

"Kau pakai yang mana saja juga bagus nak." Ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Ya sudah aku pakai yang ini saja!" itachi mengambil baju kemeja putih garis garis hitam. "apa sasuke sudah siap, kaasan?" Tanya itachi sambil mengambil handphone beserta dompetnya.

"sudah, dia sedang menunggu mu di luar bersama tousan." Jawab mikoto, itachi pun menggangguk dan berjalan keluar mengikuti sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

"tousan, sebenarnya kita itu mau bertemu siapa sih? Kok kayaknya penting banget sih?" Tanya sasuke kepada sang ayah saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil.

"sudahlah sasuke, kau dari tadi menanyakan itu saja! Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab sang ayah sambil menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi mansion uchiha yang besar itu.

%%%%%

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan! Mana sih mereka? Katanya jam 07.00 teng mereka datang! Tapi sekarang sudah jam 08.00 mereka belum datang juga." Sakura berjalan mendekati sang ibu sambil memandangi jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sabarlah sedikit sakura, mereka pasti datang kok." Akasuna no zero menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"emangnya mereka itu siapa sih, tousan?" kini giliran sasori yang bertanya.

"nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

Teng.. tong.. teng ,, tong,,,

"tuh kan apa ayah bilang, mereka pasti datang." Zero berjalan kearah pintu berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Akasuna zero." Sang tamu memberikan jabatan tangan pada zero dan disambut dengan baik oleh zero.

"tidak apa, ayo silahkan masuk. Kalian pasti capek kan?" zero mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

"semuanya perkenalkan inilah tamunya.." mereka membungkukkan badannya, sakura melongo saat melihat siapa tamunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau!" Ucap mereka berbarengan….

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

**#Haiii semuannyaaa… aku mau mintaaaa maaaaaaf bangetttt karena baru bisa update sekarang .. maaaaaaf yaaaa? Untuk chapter depan saya janji deh gak akan telat lagi.. dimaafin gak? Maaf yaa saya author baru yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya?**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya? Saya mohon maafnya..**

**Baiklah saya rasa segitu dulu saja buat chap 5. Kalo ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf lagi . saya harap chap ini ada yang mau baca dan syukur alhamdulilah kalau ada yang bersedia untuk memberikan review.**

**Terimakasih semuanya yang udah pada review, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi.**

**Asalammualaikum….**


	6. Chapter 6: Awal dari kehancuran

**Chapter sebelumnya: **

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Akasuna zero."/ "tidak apa, ayo silahkan masuk. Kalian pasti capek kan?/ "semuanya perkenalkan inilah tamunya.."/ "Kau!" Ucap mereka berbarengan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina, dsb.**

**Original Idea by Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Okay, Read n Review please?**

**Chapter 6: Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.**

"Kau!

.

.

"Hee? Saku-chan dan itachi-kun sudah saling mengenal?" Yuki haruno menatap sakura dan Itachi secara bergantian. Mata emerald miliknya menatap penasaran pada keduanya.

"Padahal yang kaa-san tahu, ita-kun baru masuk kuliah hari ini, kan? Kok kalian bisa langsung saling mengenal sih?" kini giliran Uchiha Mikoto selaku sang ibu dari Itachi yang ikut bertanya dengan mata onyx hitamnya yang kini menatap heran sama seperti Yuki haruno.

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan pertemuan dirinya dengan sakura yang sangat tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, mereka justru saling mengenal lewat pertengkaran beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura melempar tatapan kesalnya pada pemuda yang kini telah menyeringai jahil ke arahnya.

"Em.. begini, kami baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu kok, kaasan, yuki ba-san." Itachi tersenyum malu-malu."Lagian-" ekor mata Itachi melirik otoutonya. "dan dari Sasuke lah aku mengetahui namanya." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke mendelik tajam pada nii-sannya itu. "Iya kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang dibalas dengan'Hn' saja darinya.

"Ehemm, bisakah kita bicaranya sambil duduk?" Tanya Akasuna Zeru.

.

.

.

.

%%%%

Taburan beribu bintang-bintang di langit menghiasi gelapnya malam dengan pancaran sinarnya. Tidak terdapat bulan di atas sana malam ini, hanya ada taburan bintang-bintang yang berkerlip-kerliip saja. Hembusan angin mengibarkan rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya, menerpa wajahnya yang putih bersih juga membuat pori-pori yang ada di dalam kulitnya terasa sedikit merinding. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hawa seperti ini sebelumnya, ia selalu merasa nyaman jika melihat bintang di malam hari, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, seolah dengan begitu dapat membuat tubuh mungilnya merasa lebih tenang. Perlahan hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

"Ini-" seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde dengan mata biru sky dan kulit Tan itu menyodorkan bungkusan berupa kue lapis kraft yang dilapisi oleh keju dan coklat. "Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarkan ini pada pada Hikari ba-san." Hikari menerima bungkusan tersebut dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Kushina? Wah tolong sampaikan kata terimakasih ku padanya ya, Naru-kun?" Hikari tersenyum sumirgah, "Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya!" Hikari berjalan menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar kata yang terucap dari Naruto. "ba-san, saya tidak punya waktu lama, kaa-san memintaku untuk cepat pulang." Hikari mendesah kecewa, Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari mansion megah tersebut. Pemuda keturunan Namikaze it uterus melangkah mendekati mobil sport birunya yang kini tengah terparkir dengan indahnya di halaman kediaman Hyuga ini. Langkah Naruto terhenti, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut darkblue sedang memandang bintang sambil mengeratkan jaketnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut, kini ia sudah berada tepat di belakangnya Hinata. Tanpa keraguan, ia memanggil nama gadis tersebut dengan suara maskulin miliknya.

.

.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

%%%%

"Lha, tamunya sudah datang ya? Hehe maaf tadi aku ada panggilan alam dulu." Seorang pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan tamu sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat wajah babyfacenya semakin tampan.

"Itachi?" "Sasori?"

Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan, Itachi menepuk pundaknya Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bravo?" sasori terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja, ini rumahku. Tidak ku sangka ternyata keluarga kau lah tamu pentingnya itu." Mereka berdua tertawa pelan, sakura dan sasuke saling pandang, lalu mereka saling mengernyitkan alisnya, pikiran sakura dan sasuke mulai mengaur. 'Jangan-jangan-' batin sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, kini ia merasa diasingkan. Sejak tadi orang tua mereka membicarakan tentang masalalunya yang ternyata mereka adalah sahabat sejak dulu. Sedangkan sang kakak malah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Uchiha sulung mengenai basket. Sakura meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya untuk ke toilet sebentar, dan mereka pun mengizinkannya. Sebenarnya sakura tidak benar-berar ingin ketoilet, ia hanya merasa bosan saja berada di sana. Sakura merutuki orang tuanya itu. "sebenarnya, apa sih gunanya aku di sana? Sebagai pajangan belaka? Huh!" saklura mendudukan dirinya di depan sebuah kolam ikan, ia menatap taburan bintang-bintang yang ada di langit malam.

"Tahu begitu,aku tidak usah pulang saja! Huh menyebalkan.." sakura mengambil batu krikil dan melemparnya ke kolam, membuat para ikan yang ada di dalam sana terusik karena ulah yang Sakura lakukan.

"MENYEBALKAN-"

"Berisik!" teriakan Sakura terpotong kala seseorang yang kini sedang tertidur santai di atas kursi di samping sebuah pintu menyelanya. Ia menatap tajam emerald yang kini sedang memandang heran kepadanya.

"S-Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut, Sasuke hanya bergumam saja menanggapi gadis merah muda yang kini tengah memanggilnya, menatap dirinya dengan pancaran emerald yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan keheranan, sakura terus menatap sasuke, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Sakura kembali bertanya membuat onyx kelam milik sasuke yang asanya tertutup kini terbuka. "Mencari ketenangan, 2 menit yang lalu." Jawab sasuke singkat, dan sakura hanya ber'oh' saja. Ia masih bingung padahal tadi kan sasuke masih ada di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya, lantas kenapa ia kemari? Apa ia mengikutinya? Pikir Sakura, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yakni memandangi bintang dan melempari kolam ikan dengan batu krikil.

.

.

.

%%%%

"Cih! Sial.." seorang pria berpierching di hidung dan telinganya menatap kesal layar laptop miliknya. Ia membanting handphone miliknya.

"Tenanglah.." ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut biru pada pemuda berpierching itu. Pemuda tersebut menggeram kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, konan?" Tanya pria tersebut pada wanita yang diketahui bernama konan, "Aku mengerti-" konan menyodorkan segelas vodka pada pemuda di hadapannya sekarang ini. "Lebih baik kau minum dulu ini dan tenangkanlah pikiranmu itu, Yahiko pain." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama pain itu menerima gelas vodkanya dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Bagaimana mungkin… BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN IWAGAKURE DINUKLIR OLEH PEMERINTAH BERENGSEK ITU!" Pain kembali berteriak sambil melempar gelas vodkanya. Konan kembali mencoba untuk menenangkannya "Sabarlah.."

.

.

TOK TOK TOK …

"Masuklah.." jawab konan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ya ampun bos, ada apa denganmu?" teriak seorang manusia setengah ikan alias manusia hiu itu sambil menghampiri pain dan konan. Kelima dari mereka pun menyusul manusia setengah hiu itu ke dalam, yakni Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu.

.

.

"Lihatlah.." perintah konan sambil menunjuk layar yang ada di laptopnya. Mereka berenampun melihat layar tersebut dengan bersamaan dan

.

.

.

"APAA?" Teriak mereka bersamaan juga, mereka terlihat shock melihat tempat yang akan menjadi sasaran targetnya kini sudah rata dengan tanah akubat peledakan nuklir di daerah tersebut. Mereka menatap satu sama lain bergantian.

"Kita harus memberitahu masalah ini pada Rovnge dan Gris.." semua orang menoleh ke arah bos mereka, perlahan senyum pun terkembang di wajah mereka yang unik itu satu persatu.

"Kita masih punya harapan, un!"

.

.

.

.

%%%%

"Na-Naruto-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata tersenyum malu-malu menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya sekarang ini, pemuda yang selama ini disukainya secara diam-diam. Hinata menaruh perasaan yang sangat besar dan tulus pada pemuda tersebut. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika naruto balas menatapnya. "mengantarkan kue untuk Hikari-basan, okaasan yang menyuruhku." Naruto berjalan kesamping gadis lavender itu. Hinata bersemu merah melihat pujaan hatinya,"Sou ka.." hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi dengan bintang. "Kau menyukai bintang, Hinata?" Tanya naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, "Bintang sangat indah, jika menatapnya, perasaan akan terasa lebih tenang." Hinata berucap dengan lantang, ia merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku bisa berbicara lancar seperti ini dengan naruto-kun ya?' hinata kembali tersenyum hingga senyum kebahagiaan itu luntur menjadi senyum kekecewaan saat naruto berucap "dan bintang itu sangat susah dijangkau, seperti…dirinya." Ucap naruto tersenyum tulus, sambil membayangkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata merasa dadanya sesak, tanpa terasa mata hinata kini mulai terasa panas dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya, naruto yang melihatnya langsung panic. "Hinata! K-kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari hinata. Naruto menarik hinata kedalam pelukannya, ,membenamkan kepala hinata ke dalam dada bidang miliknya. Hinata semakin terisak, "ceritakanlah padaku masalahmu, jika kau berkenan menceritakannya padaku." Naruto mengelus lembut kepalanya hinata. 'Masalahnya itu kau, naruto-kun' batin hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%

"Hah.." untuk kesekian kalinya gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Namun tetap saja sakura tidak dapat menemukan posisi tidurnya yang nyaman. Sakura melihat jam yang terpajang dengan rapi di dinding, dahi sakura mengerut saat melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.10pm, berarti sakura sudah setengah jam membolak balikan posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia sedang berada di kolam ikan.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yakni melempari kolam dengan batu krikil, ia tidak mau membiarkan para ikan yang ada di sana tertidur dengan tenang. Saat tangan sakura kembali terangkat untuk melempar batu, sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggulnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu milik gadis cherry ini. Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget, reflex sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan tersebutdari pinggulnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena tangan tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tolong.. biarkan seperti ini.. sebentar saja." Sakura terdiam membisu, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.. "Sasuke-kun…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Untuk pertama kalinya sakura nekat meminum obat tidur agar ia bisa segera tidur, namun sebelum pil tersebut masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, handphone miliknya bordering. Sakura mengambil handphone miliknya dan menekan tombol answer ketika melihat siapa nama penelponnya.

.

.

Ino's calling

.

.

"Ya, ada apa ino pig?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"…"

"Kau memenangkan arisan?"

"…"

"Kau mendapat gaun baru?"

"…"

"Kau jadian dengan sai?"

"…"

"Kau-Apa?"

.

.

.

To be countinue..

.

.

.

Chapter mendatang..

"Breaking news, Diberitahukan bahwa peledakan Nuklir di kawasan Iwagakure telah dilaksanakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.."

.

.

"Kita harus menjaganya, ini sangat penting.."

.

.

"Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan, Rovnge."

.

.

"Sebagai kakak, eh?" "Nii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan-KYAAA"

.

.

%%%%

Authors…

Maaaaaaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya lama sekali megupdatenya .. saya bingung sama kelanjutannya mau bagaimana, takutnya para readers kurang suka … maaf yaa

#pundungdipojokansekolah

See u in next chap ,,,

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7: Akatsuki?

Chapter 7: **Akatsuki?**

Ino's calling...

.

.

"Ya ada apa ino?"

"A-itu-..."

"Hm..?

"Apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Kau menang arisan?"

"Bukan _baka_! Ini-"

"Kau mendapat gaun baru?"

"Bukan saku.. oh ayolah ini lebih penting!"

"Kau jadian dengan sai? "

"Bu-bukaan! Ini ituu-"

"Kau-"

"Lihatlah berita di tv sekarang!"

Tutututut ...

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina, dsb.**

**Original Idea by Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Okay, Read n Review please?**

Chapter 7: Akatsuki?

.

.

.

Sakura segera mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Sakura dengan cekatan menyalakan televisinya, raut wajahnya terlihat malas tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mata _emerald_nya melohok begitu melihat siaran berita di tv. Itu di luar dugaannya. Ia merasa sangat kaget sekarang. Sakura memijit tombol yang ada di tangannya, ia terus menerus mengonta-gantikan channel yang ada. Semua tayangan yang ada di tv memberitakan hal yang sama. Tangan mungilnya memberhentikan aktivitas memindah-mindahkan channel yang ada saat manik emeraldnya menangkap tayangan yang sepertinya baru akan diputar. Tayangan tersebut masih sama dengan tayangan-tayangan sebelumnya hanya saja yang ini penbahasan beritanya masih awal.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menekan tombol pembesar volume, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh reporter tv itu.

"**Breaking News. Diberitahukan bahwa peledakan nuklir di kawasan Iwagakure telah dilaksanakan beberapa waktu yang lalu**." Mata _emerald_ indah miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca melihat tayangan ulang dari televisi yang berhasil mengambil video saat nuklir diledakan. Disana tampak ribuan orang-orang yang telah tekena virus yakni _Ebolavirus_ tampak ketakutan. Ribuan dari mereka meraung-raung meminta bantuan, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menolong mereka, dikarenakan siapa saja yang orang yang menyentuh atau terkena cairan orang yang sudah terkena _Ebolavirus_, maka mereka pun akan tertular dan hanya menghitung hari saja untuk bisa bertahan hidup, itu pun dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

.

.

.

Semakin lama _Ebolavirus_ dibiarkan, maka semakin banyak pula korban berjatuhan. Oleh karena itu pemerintah Jepang melakukan keputusan yang bijak dengan menjatuhkan nuklir pads kawasan yang telah terkena virus berbahaya tersebut karena pemerintah khawatir jika _Ebolavirus_ akan semakin menyebar ke kawasan yang lainnya.

.

.

**%%%%%**

**Sakura Pov. **

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Aduuuh sial banget sih aku hari ini" ku terus berlari di sepanjang koridor kampus tercintaku ini. Aku terus mengumpat pada diriku yang bodoh ini. Karena kebodohanku yang telat bangun, maka telat juga aku masuk kampus hari ini. Udah dari rumahku-orang tua- yang ada di luar kota membuatku semakin terlambat. Untung saja aniki ku mau mengantarkanku menggunkan Motor CBR merahnya. Ya tentunya tidak gratis, ia meminta imbalan berupa ceritaku selama ada di club jurnal. Permintaan yang aneh bukan? Hah! Sudahlah lupakan.

Seharusnya dihari minggu seperti ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersanti bersama _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ juga _nii-chan_. Bukannya datang ke kampus seperti ini. Huh! Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ seenak jidatnya menyuruhku untuk datang dengan alasan ada masalah penting yang harus segera dibicarakan,, apalagi kalau bukan masalah _Ebolavirus_ yang lagi naik daun itu. Aku yakin sekarang para selebritis sudah dikalahkan kepopulerannya oleh si virus.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit bernapas lega, akhirnya sampai juga aku di depan pintu besar ini.

Ku dorong dengan keras pintu besar tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Brak..

Oh bodohnya aku, kenapa aku malah melampiaskan kekesalanku pada pintu tak berdosa ini? _Whatever_! _Mood_ku sedang jelek hari ini.

Suara pintu yang ku dobrak dengan cukup keras dan tidak berperasaan itu mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam sana menoleh ke arahku.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat lengkap berada di sana bahkan Ketua kami pun yang jarang sekali ada kini hadir dengan gayanya yang angkuh menatap tajam ke arahku, kenapa dia?

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan, dan _Great_! Sang pemimpin dan si _blonde _jabrik bakhan belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Tidak aneh sih kalau sang pemimpin itu telat, tapi Naruto? Ada apa dengan dia? ..

.

.

.

**Normal pov **

.

.

.

Sakura menyeringai, entah apa yang ada dipikiran merah mudanya itu.

"Eheem,, hai semua" sapanya, ia berjalan mendekati kumpulan anak-anak klub jurnal. Disana ada Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Ino, Shiho, Sai, Lee, Tenten dan Sasuke. Mereka semua membalas sapaan Sakura minus Sasuke.

"Kakashi-_sensei _dan Naruto belum datang juga?" Tanya sakura sarkastik, Ino hendak membuka mulut namun tidak jadi begitu suara yang tak asing lagi bagi telinga sakura dan yang lainnya menyahut.

"Yo Sakura! Kami sudah datang. Kau yang datang paling terlambat setelah Sasuke." Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kakashi berjalan keluar dari ruang Laboratorium club jurnal ilmiah diikuti Naruto dari belakang, "Hai Sakura-_Chan_" sapa Naruto.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengenggam sebuah tabung berukuran panjang 12 cm dan lebar 2 cm. Di dalam tabung bening tersebut, terdapat cairan merah pekat yang diketahui sebagai Sample dari _Ebolavirus._

"Ohehehe,, _gomene sensei_ aku telat bangun, lagian aku sedang berada di rumah keluargaku yang berada di luar kota _sensei_." Sakura menggaruk kepala merah mudanya. Mata _emerald_nya memandangi tabung yang ada di tangannya Kakashi.

"Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan dimulainya Kakashi?" Sasuke tampak bosan berada di sana. Dan hanya dia seorang yang tidak mau memangil Kakashi dengan embel-embel _'sensei' ._

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, kita akan memulainya sekarang." Semua mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan itu segera mempersiapkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan penting yang akan dijelaskan oleh pemimpinnya itu.

"Kalian semua sudah melihat berita di tv semalam?" Tanya Kakashi dijawab dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya. Kakashi pun melanjutkannya.

"Aku dapat info dari temanku di _Kanazawa_ bahwa ada suatu Organisasi yang menginginkan sample semacam ini. Namun karena kawasan yang mereka incar telah musnah, mereka tampak kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya." Terang Kakashi panjang lebar. Naruto menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti, bahkan bukan Naruto saja, Lee pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Jadi intinya apa, _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto, yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi kelolaan otaknya Naruto.

"Kita harus menjaganya. Ini sangat penting" tatapam mata _onyx_ Kakashi tampak menajam.

"Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan sample ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, _sensei_?" Tanya Ino yang ternyata belum mengerti juga.

"Kemungkinan, Organisasi tersebut ingin menggunakan sample ini dengan tujuan yang tidak baik. Ya siapa yang tahu."

Ino mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepala pirangnya.

"Untuk sekedar jaga-jaga, ya kan _sensei_?" Ucap Tenten sambil mencubit tangannya Neji yang memainkan cepolan rambutnya.

"Yups!" Jawab kakashi.

"_Ano- sensei_, apa nama Organisasinya?" Hinata berucap ragu-ragu, tanpa ada yang menyadari Sasuke memandang lembut Hinata kecuali Sakura. Sakura menghela napasnya, mencoba menenagkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Akatsuki." Jawab Kakashi, Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

"A-Akatsuki?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu, semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya kenapa memangnya Sakura?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tidak! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi entah di mana, aku akan mencoba menanyakannya pada Sasori-_nii_"

Jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Kakashi menghela napasnya sejenak. "Nah, semuanya.. bagaimana kalau sample ini aku titipkan kepada Sakura? Karena yang ku tahu, dialah yang paling pintar menyimpan barang." Sakura menoleh ke arah _sensei_nya. "Maksudnya _sensei_?" Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda menyetujui keputusannya Kakashi.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Saku-_chan_?" Ucap Kakashi sedikit mengoda, "Isshh dasar _sensei _genit, inget umur _sensei!_" Naruto mencibir _sensei_nya itu saat mendengar Kakashi menggoda Sakura.

"Umurku kan baru 27thn, beda 8 tahun dengan Sakura kan tidak apa-apa, iya kan Saku-_chan_?" Goda Kakashi semakin menjadi, Naruto menggram, kesal bukan main. Wajahnya memanas.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Dosen mudanya itu. Wajahnya Sakura merona merah menahan malu.

"Hentikan itu Kakashi, cih menjijikan."

Semua tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk itu, Kakashi tidak percaya bahwa muridnya yang tekenal cuek dan dingin mengatakan hal seperti itu, begitu juga dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata.

Setelah perkataan menusuk itu keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu tersebut, terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Ada apa dengan Uchiha yang satu ini?

.

.

.

.

**%%%% **

.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Pain?" Pria yang disebut Pain itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau tahu apa rencanaku selanjutnya, _Rovnge_. Sayang _Gris_ tidak bisa datang sekarang." Pemuda yang disebut _Rovnge_ hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang." _Rovnge_ melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Pain dan yang lainnya. Sekarang ia mendapatkan misi yang cukup sulit untuknya.

"Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan, _Rovnge_."

.

.

.

%%%%

"Arghhh,, Sialan! Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul. Oh shit! Kenapa aku ini?" Sasuke mengacak rambut _ravennya_ asal-asalan.

Mata _onyx_nya Sasuke memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Bukan, bukan Naruto dan Hinata yang ia perhatikan melainkan sosok berambut permen kapas yang tengah tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ia ketahui sebagai kakaknya.

"Naruto, Hinata-_chan_, kami pulang duluan ya?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kami duluan ya." Ucap Sasori lalu tanpa menunggu lama, sasori pun tancap gas. Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sasori.

"Cih! Mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada seorang adik dan kakak." entah kenapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa kesal saat melihat Sakura dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kini ia melajukan mobil _bugati veyron_ terbaru miliknya mengikuti arah lajunya motor Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori memberhentikan motor CBR merah miliknya di Konoha Park. Ia tampak frustasi di depan Sakura. "_Nii-chan _kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang keningnya Sasori. Sasori memegang tangan adiknya itu, "Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?" Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri Sasori-_nii_." Mata _hazel_ Sasori menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam. "Sebagai kakak, eh?" Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya karena Sasori semakin mendekat. "_Nii_-chan, apa yang kau lakukan-"

Plak

Perkataan Sakura terputus ketika secara tiba-tiba Sasori menepuk jidat lebarnya Sakura.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura memegangi jidatnya sambil mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "_Nii-chaaaaan_.. sakiiiit~" Terdengar kekehan keluar dari mulutnya Sasori. "Tadi di jidat lebarmu ada nyamuk tuh!" Sasori melipat kedua tangannya santai sambil tertawa.

Mereka memang tampak seperti pasangan muda-mudi yang serasi, itu pandangan menurut orang-orang yang tidak tahu kalau mereka itu sebenarnya Kakak dan adik..

Mereka tertawa bersama,Sakura bergelayut manja di tangannya Sasori. Sesekali Sasori mengacak rambut merah mudanya Sakura membuat Sakura mencibir kesal.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sepasang mata _Onyx_ kelam yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot matanya yang tajam,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue...

Haaaai^_^ aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat mengapdet fictku ini :( ...

Maaf yaaa... semoga fict chapter 7 ini nggak membuat kalian bosan yaa... Umm pengen bales revieeww tapi waktunya gak cukup,, aku harus ngerjain dlu tugas Makrame hikss …. Byebyeeeee T.T

Yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya^_^

..

_See you in next time_... xD


	8. Chapter 8 : Lost?

Love In My Konoha University

Disclaimer By:

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Love In my Konoha University©Chintya Hatake-chan

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comport

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, Naruhina

Warning(alur aneh, tidak sesuai dengan judul, gaje, dsb)

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

Happy reading \^_^/

Chapter 8 : lost ?

"**Kuso**!" Uchiha Sasuke membanting stir mobilnya, mengakibatkan suara debuman dikarenakan hampir saja ia menabrak jembatan. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan kata '**Kuso**' sambil mengacak rambut **blueblack raven**nya.

.

.

Dering lagu **Thrift Shop Macklemore** mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, dengan malas ia mengangkat ponsel miliknya.

"Ya, Itachi ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku kesana sekarang"

Pliip.

Setelah mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut Sasuke segera tancap gas. 'Cih! **Baka aniki**. Ada apa sih ganggu melulu.' Rutuknya disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

##_##

"**Nii-san**, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Aku langsung ke apartment saja." Sasori

menganggukan kepala merahnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari adik pinkynya itu. Mata **hazel** miliknya memandang langit yang mulai memunculkan percikan-percikan air hujan yang kapan saja siap untuk membasahi bumi.

Sasori menaikan laju motor merahnya agar ia dan Sakura tidak kehujanan.

"Kyaaaa **nii-san** pelan-pelan!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Ia kaget karena dengan sangat tiba-tiba Sasori menaikan laju motornya. "Diamlah **baka**. Kalau tidak begini kita bisa kehujanan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan mempererat pelukan pada sang kakak.

.

.

.

"**Jaa ne nii-san, itterashai**." Sakura melambaikan tanggannya, Sasori pun membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. "**Ha'i**"

.

.

.

Tanpa disengaja saat Sakura dan Sasori saling melambaikan tangan dan saling melempar senyuman perpisaha. Mobil **Bugati peyron** milik sang Sasuke melintas, mata **onyx** miliknya kembali memanas, ingin sekali ia menonjok kepala merahnya Sasori tapi ia urungkan niat bodohnya itu karena bagaimanapun jika ia melakukan hal yang seperti itu, itu hanya akan membuat harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha sejati runtuh seketika. Oleh karena itu Sasuke menahan perasaan kesalnya. Lagipula kenapa juga ia merasa kesal, memangnya ia siapanya Sakura? Kekasihnya? Tentu saja bukan!

"**Kuso**!"

.

.

.

.

.

##_##

"Kau akan aman disini." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berwarna merah pekat dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah kotak dan mengamankannya di dalam lemari.

"Lelahnyaaaa." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas **bed cover** **queen sizenya**. Apartment miliknya memang tidak besar, biasa-biasa saja. Namun sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, tidak terlalu mewah dan juga tidak kecil. Sangat pas.

Mata hijau cemerlang bagaikan batu **emerald** itu hendak menutup namun tertahan kembali saat ia mengingat kalau tugas kampus masih menunggunya untuk dikerjakan. Ia beranjak dari kasur **queen sizenya** dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melekat pada tubuh kecilnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian untuk berpakaian.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sakura menguap, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ah aku sudah tidak kuat lagi~" Sakura menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Ia berjalan menuju arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Setelah selesai meminum air mineral, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sakura menghela napas lega, ia bergumam 'Akhirnya bisa tidur juga.' Matanya hampir terlelap namun untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura membuka kembali matanya saat menyadari kalau jendela kamarnya belum ditutup.

"**Nande**? Perasaan semenjak aku pergi, aku belum membuka jendelanya." Sakura menutup jendelanya dengan perasaan bingung. Ia terus berpikir dengan keras, otak cemerlangnya berputar memikirkan sesuatu. "Tadi, sebelum aku pergi ke kamar mandi, aku yakin sekali jendelanya masih tertutup dengan rapi. Kok sekarang bisa—" Sakura membelalakan matanya saat kemungkinan terburuk mungkin saja terjadi. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita bernegatif thinking dulu? Daripada berpositif thinking tapi hasilnya PHP?

Sakura segera beranjak dari atas kasurnya dan berlari menuju lemari pakaian. Ia segera membuka tempat dimana perhiasannya disimpan. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura bernapas lega karena ternyata perhiasannya masih utuh, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena hal yang lebih penting dari perhiasan itulah yang tidak ada di tempat. Sakura mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Hal yang paling berharga tersebut telah hilang, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu masih ada, Sakura merosot ditempat. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa hilang? Sakura memeluk erat kedua lututnya, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia mengatakan kepada teman-temannya yang sudah menaruh begitu besar kepercayaan padanya untuk menjaganya dengan baik, Sample **Ebolavirus**—

Telah hilang..

.

.

.

##_##

Sasori mempercepat laju motornya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengeluarkan **Evil Laugh**nya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata memang benar dugaannya selama ini bahwa sample tersebut ada di tangan adiknya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya merasa teramat sangat bahagia, karena menurutnya adiknya itu bukanlah suatu ancaman berat baginya. Ia hanya menganggap adiknya itu seperti keledai yang mudah dibohongi. Begitu polos dan masih sangat naif. Sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak benar-benar pergi dari apartment adiknya, melainkan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura di dalam apartment tersebut dengan menggunakan teropong.

.

.

Perjalanan Sasori berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Ia tidak langsung pulang menuju apartmentnya melainkan menuju **dorm** Akatsuki. Organisasi kriminalnya.

.

.

"**Formidable. Tu es si grand Rouge**." Berulang kali pemimpin mereka mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebagai tanda kekagumannya pada salah satu anggota kebanggaannya. Ia sudah sangat yakin jikalau **Rouge** a.k.a Sasori akan berhasil melakukannya. Anggota yang lainnya masih dengan sangat setia melakukan **standing applaud** untuknya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menunjukkan wajah datar saja, yang sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat bahagia. Begitu licik.

.

.

.

##_##

BRAK!

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke membanting pintu rumahnya. Beberapa pembantu juga penjaga yang bertugas di kediaman Uchiha menahan napas sanking kagetnya. Mereka segera menghilang dari pandangan sang Uchiha bungsu, mereka sudah sangat mengerti dengan keadaan. Yah kejadian seperti ini tidak hanya sekali dua kali saja terjadinya, namun sangat sering, mungkin sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan.

"Hei **otouto**! Bersikap lebih sopan sedikit padaku! Bagaimanapun aku ini **aniki**mu." Itachi balik membentak Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya mendecih sebagai responnya.

"Kau—! Lain kali jika tidak ada hal yang penting, jangan pernah menghubungiku!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Itachi, namun Itachi berhasil menahannya.

"Choco mati. Beberapa menit yang lalu tertabrak truk." Sasuke menahan napas mendengarnya. Wajahnya berubah dari asalnya dingin menjadi pucat pasi. "A-apa yang kau katakan?" dengan gugup Sasuke mencoba menyangkal apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakaknya. "Aku rasa telingamu masih berpungsi dengan baik, **ne otouto**? Aku tidak suka mengulang kembali perkataanku. Lihat saja ketaman belakang, jasadnya ada disana." Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke segera berlari menemui choco, Kucing kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Choco!" Teriak Sasuke begitu melihat tubuh kecil sang kucing yang kini telah dibungkus dan siap untuk dimakamkan. Sasuke memang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, namun dibalik semua sikap buruk miliknya, Sasuke juga mempunyai sisi kebaikan tersendiri dan hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang tertentu saja. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kucing periaraannya itu. Jika disuruh memilih diantara Choco dan Hinata, Sasuke pasti kebingungan mau memilih yang mana.

##_##

Hujan dengan sangat deras mengguyur bumi, membuat malam yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Guntur tidak lupa menemani hujan yang semakin menggila. Di malam yang dingin seperti ini membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman berada di dalam rumah duduk santai di depan perapian dengan ditemani segelas coklat panas dan beberapa kue kering, atau berada di dalam kamar, bergelut dalam selimut bantal dan guling serta terlelap dengan mimpi yang menyenangkan. Ponsel Iphone Apple berdering, mengalunkan lagu **The devil wears prada** dan berhasil menganggu aktivitas seseorang yang sedang bergelung dengan sangat nyaman di dalam selimut.

Dengan sangat malas, Sasori mengangkat telpone tersebut tanpa melihat nama pemanggil.

"**Moshi-moshi**?"

"**Niichan**, tolong aku."

Sasori segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar suara sang adik di sebrang sana.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Sasori panik begitu mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat parau. Seperti habis menangis. Tentu saja ia tahu kenapa Sakura menangis, tapi ia hanya berpura-pura saja bersikap seolah-olah ia merasa peduli padanya.

"A-a-aku mendapatkan masalah **niichan**. Aku takut." Sasori tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Cobalah untuk tenang, Sakura. Ini tidak seperti dirimu saja. Baiklah, sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"di depan apartmentmu." Sasori terhenyak mendengarnya, ia sedikit tergagap.

"K-kau bercanda kan?"

"Sungguh. Aku ada di depan apartmentmu." Sasori segera berlari keluar, berharap sang adik sedang bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin ia berada di depan apartmentnya? Saat ini di luar sana hujan sedang turun dengan begitu deras.

Cklek..

"S-sakura?" Sambungan telponenya masih tetap tersambung, Sakura membalikan badannya dengan posisi telpone masih ada di samping telinganya. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. "**Oniichan, g-gomenne**." Perlahan mata hijau cemerlang yang kini sudah tidak secemerlang seperti sebelumnya meneteskan air mata. Kondisi Sakura sangat menyedihkan, dengan pakaian piyama teddy bear yang basah kuyup serta bertelanjang kaki menangis di hadapan Sasori. Sasori menarik tubuh adiknya tersebut kedalam pelukannya. "**Daijoubu**. Sudah jangan menangis." Sasori mengusap punggung adiknya -Sok peduli- dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Sasori memberikan handuk kepada Sakura juga pakaian ganti. "itu bajuku yang paling kecil. Ku harap muat di badanmu." Sakura tersenyum lemah kepada kakaknya. Sasori mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura. "Cepatlah berganti pakaian, aku khawatir kau akan terkena demam jika tidak cepat-cepat ganti. Aku siapkan coklat panas untukmu dulu ya." Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam.

.

.

.

"_Begitu nekat sekali kau, gadis kecil."_ Gumam Sasori setelah menutup pintu kamar yang ditinggali oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasa nyaman disini? Kenapa perasaanku semakin memburuk? Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa lebih nyaman bila berada didekat kakakku? Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Ada apa ini? Kami-sama, aku takut.'_ Bukannya mengganti pakaian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, Sakura hanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak semakin tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan begitu santai menuju kamar tamu yang kini didiami oleh adiknya, tangan sebelah kanannya memegangi nampan yang membawa secangkir coklat yang asapnya masih mengebul serta beberapa cemilan. Sasori menyeringai sebelum tangan kirinya memegang knop pintu. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, heh **Reddevil**?

.

.

Cklek..

"Saku, kau sudah selesai berganti pakainnya?" Sasori tidak menemukan Sakura berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia menyimpan nampannya di atas meja serta berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk serta memangil nama sang adik, Sasori tidak juga mendapatkan respon. mata **hazelnut** miliknya membelalak saat mendapati pakaian yang tadi ia berikan kepada Sakura tersimpan rapi di atas bantal. Tangannya mengepal.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang membuat beberapa helaian rambut Sasori tertiup angin serta terbasahi oleh air hujan. Ia menyadari kalau ternyata Sakura telah kabur melewati jendela, percis seperti yang ia lakukan saat kabur dari kamarnya sang adik saat berhasil mengambil sample.

Sasori terkekeh pelan, _'Apa kau sudah menyadarinya, __**baka imouto**__?'_ gumamnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

##_##

Sakura berlari menembus hujan, kabut semakin tebal menyebabkan jalanan semakin sepi serta sulit untuk dilihat oleh mata. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya sekarang. Yang pasti ia ingin menjauh dari tempat kakaknya tinggal.

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, cahaya tersebut semakin mendekat. 'Mobil.' Ucapnya lirih.

Bukannya menghindar,Sakura malah tetap diam di tempat. Belum sempat mobil tersebut mengenai tubuh mungilnya, Sakura sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu. Beruntung mobil tersebut menghentikan lajunya tepat 10cm dari jaraknya dengan Sakura. Sang pengendara mobil keluar, ia merutuki orang yang dengan seenaknya menghalangi jalannya. Betapa terkejutnya saat pengendara mobil tersebut melihat helaian pink sebagai rambut wanita yang kini pingsan di depan mobilnya. Dengan ragu, pengendara tersebut mengangkat kepala wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu.

Deg.

"S-SAKURA!"

.

.

.

_To be continue._

**A.N: Halooooooo semuanya *pasang wajah innocent* ada yang masih mengingat Fictku yang ini kah? Aku tahu,, aku salah karena sudah menelantarkan Fict ini hampir setengah tahun aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya... sumpah kok,, hanya saja begitu sulit untuk menemukan ide buat kelanjutan Fictku yang ini..**

**Gak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apalagi selain kata maaf :'(( ... *Pundung***

**Ini janji terakhirku, jika ada yang bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran serta pendapat dan juga dukungan untukku melanjutkannya, aku akan update lagi dengan cepat. Beneran kok aku akan menepati janjiku yang satu ini...**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan saya ya.. saya tahu saya author yang tidak bertanggung jawab tapi jika saya selalu mendapat dukungan dari para readers dan senior, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab kok. Sungguh ..**

**Oh ya,, terimakasih untuk para review dan juga pembaca serta silent reader yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fictku ^_^ Arigatou kamsahamida...**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**#Naruto-jhincurikiKyubi: Gomenne T.T maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu lama kelanjutan fictku ini. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa kok ^_^ ini udah lanjut kok.. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou gozaimasu**

**#KireiYamanaka Ino: Ini sudah diperpanjang ^^ apa masih kependekan? :/ .. gomenne updatenya lama.. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Sai Designerlukis : Gomenne T.T saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki fict ini. Untuk chap8 saya tidak bisa update kilat. Baru bisa sekarang karena idenya juga baru muncul sekarang :'(( .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Hinaruto uzumakihyuga: Hehehe... saya gak buat hinata jahat kok,, klo karin.. ya entahlah aku tidak suka padanya. Iya aku juga ga suka kok hinata sama sasuke :D .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Asakura Ayaka: Maaf senpai,, untuk chap ini Sasusakunya belum ada. Saya sudah punya niat serta gambaran kalau scane antara Sasusaku bakalan ada di chap selanjutnya. :D .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Retno UchiHaruno : Betul sekali! Wah hebat :D kurasa kau cocok jadi peramal deh.. hehehe :p ,, Ini udah update :D maaf lama :'(.. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Burung Hantu males login : Gomenne Bukannya dipercepat, saya update malah makin lama n ngaret. Bukan karena males atau apa,, tapi aku baru mendapat berkah ide sekarang buat ngelanjutinnya. Ini udah diperpanjang kok ^^ masih pendekkah? .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#linda yukarindha : Ini udah update.. Gomenne updatenya lama banget T.T .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#The red of akasuna sasori : Gomenne :'( aku tidak punya niat untuk membuatmu menunggu lama kelanjutan fictku.. ini udah diperpanjang kok^^ .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#SharinganNo Uchiha Itachi : berarti kamu tidak cocok jadi peramal :p .. hahaha,, ini udah apdet kok,, Gomenne lama :'(.. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Hatke kakashi-devil : Ya! Aku tidak menelantarkan fictku yang satu ini kok.. hanya saja ide dikepalaku baru melintas sekarang.. Gomenne lama T.T apa kau masih mengingat fictku yang satu ini? .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Haruno Sakura: Gomenne updatenya lama ide dikepalaku baru melintas sekarang,, jadinya baru bisa update skrg. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Pain The leader akatsuki : Ya tidak apa-apa kok Niichan. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Juna the blackdark of devil : Err— sebenarnya saya kalau apdate tidak suka bilang-bilang. Maaf yaa... .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Drakness of could : Kurang mengerti? Gomenne T.T saya tidak bermaksud untuk update lama kok :'( .. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Junjun yupss : Ne,, jangan jadi silent reader terus yaa.. Gomenne updatenya lama :'( .. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Amaterasu861015 : Ini sudah diperpanjang kok.. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Bintang kejora: Di chapter ini, saya sudah sedikit memperjelas alur serta genrenya kok^^ chap depan sudah saya rencanakan untuk lebih memperjelas alurnya serta memperdalam genre romance dan agast. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Kazekage suna no Gaara: Ini udah apdet kok^^ Gomenne lama :'(.. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Wind : Ini udah dilanjutkan. Gomenne lama T.T .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Kimminmie sasusaku lovers: Ini udah dilanjutkan kok^^ Gomenne lama T^T .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Vestal sprite: Gomenne tidak bisa update cepat T.T aku sudah memperkirakan, kira-kira di chapter 10 Sasusaku mulai ada romancenya. Soalnya Sasu belum menyadari sepenuhnya perasaan dia ke Sakura. .. review lagi yaa^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Akhirnya selesai juga,, pegeeeeelll ...**

**Next? Kritik dan Sarannya yaaaa ... tolong diberikan lewat kotak review di bawah ini :D mohon kerjasamanya ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 : mulai ada rasa

"**Love In My Konoha University"**

**Disclaimer By:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Love In my Konoha University©MerisChintya97**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comport**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina**

**Warning(alur aneh, tidak sesuai dengan judul, gaje, dsb)**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**Sebelumnya : Preview chapter 8**

_**Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, cahaya tersebut semakin mendekat. 'Mobil.' Ucapnya lirih.**_

_**Bukannya menghindar,Sakura malah tetap diam di tempat. Belum sempat mobil tersebut mengenai tubuh mungilnya, Sakura sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu. Beruntung mobil tersebut menghentikan lajunya tepat 10cm dari jaraknya dengan Sakura. Sang pengendara mobil keluar, ia merutuki orang yang dengan seenaknya menghalangi jalannya. Betapa terkejutnya saat pengendara mobil tersebut melihat helaian pink sebagai rambut wanita yang kini pingsan di depan mobilnya. Dengan ragu, pengendara tersebut mengangkat kepala wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu.**_

_**Deg.**_

"_**S-SAKURA!"**_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 9 : Mulai ada rasa**

.

"S-SAKURA!" Sasuke, sang pengendara mobil tersebut memekik kaget melihat sosok yang ada di depannya kini telah ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera membawa tubuh ringkih Sakura kedalam mobilnya. Sasuke melajukan kemudi mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal, Sasuke khawatir kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sakura jika dirinya tidak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

'_**Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang si pinky ini lakukan di tengah malam saat hujan sedang turun dengan begitu derasnya? Ditambah ia hanya memakai piyama tidur dan juga tanpa memakai alas kaki? Dasar! Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.'**_ Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Sesekali Sasuke mencoba meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Sasuke tersentak kaget saat dirinya melihat cairan bening turun membasahi pipi pucat Sakura. Perlahan tangan besarnya Sasuke mencoba untuk menghapus air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

Ternyata walaupun telah berada di tengah malam serta di dukung dengan hujan yang semakin deras, tidak membuat Konoha City sedikit saja terbebas dari yang namanya 'Macet'. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memutar arah, tetapi bukan Konoha Hospital yang ia tuju. Ia membawa Sakura ke rumahnya dan memangil seorang dokter handal untuk datang menanganinya.

.

.

.

Mobil Bugti peyron new version milik Sasuke memasuki halaman sebuah mansion Uchiha yang begitu besar. Beberapa penjaga rumah dan pemabantu datang menyambut Sasuke, tuan muda di rumahnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang keheranan, siapa gadis yang ada di dalam pangkuan tuan muda Uchiha itu? Pasalnya, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa seorang gadispun kerumahnya selain Hinata. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar, terutama dari para pembantu yang mayoritasnya adalah seorang perempuan. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan ada yang mengira kalau gadis yang ada di dalam pangkuannya Sasuke itu adalah seorang geisha.

"Wushh jangan sembarangan kamu."

"Siapa yang sembarangan? Buktinya kalau dia bukan geisha, mana mungkin ia mencat warna rambutnya dengan warna yang begitu norak?"

"Tapi mana mungkin tuan muda mau membawa seorang geisha ke rumahnya?"

"Ya aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja tuan muda seperti itu karena—''

"Kalian ku pecat!" telinga Sasuke terasa begitu panas saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak suka kalau Sakura disamakan dengan seorang 'Geisha'. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ke-5 maid yang masih terdiam di tempat. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut, Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalannya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung merinding.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap salahsatu maid sambil meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

**##_##**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati sang dokter. Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran.

"Dia baik-baik saja tuan, beliau hanya terserang demam." Sasuke menghela napas lega, sang dokter tersenyum melihatnya. "boleh saya melihatnya, dok?" cukup hanya dengan sebuah anggukan yang diberikan dokter kepadanya, Sasuke langsung melesat secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Wajahnya tidak lagi berseri seperti sebelumnya, kulitnya begitu pucat. Sasuke duduk di pinggir Sakura, ia memandangi wajah pucat Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Entah kenapa dengan dirinya namun Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman berada di sini, sisinya. Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan juga begitu kuat, selama ini ia tidak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia hanya menganggap Sakura sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya. Namun, sekarang setelah berada sedekat ini dengannya, Sasuke merasakan kalau ia begitu tidak asing baginya. Sakura seperti seseorang di masalalunya.

.

.

.

Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi lebarnya Sakura. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap dahinya Sakura dengan saputangan miliknya. Ia mencoba mengingat, sebenarnya ada apa dengan masalalunya itu? Masalalu sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya 11 tahun yang lalu? Saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun.

Mata _**onyx**_ Sasuke menelusuri setiap inci wajah Sakura, mulai dari dahinya yang begitu lebar. Matanya yang berwarna hijau, yang biasanya selalu memancarkan beraneka ekspresi, hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung, pipinya yang tembem dan selalu merona merah jika sedang menahan amarah ataupun malu. Dan terakhir, bibirnya yang—

Glekk

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, saat mata _**onyx**_ miliknya memandangi bibir merah muda tipis yang memucat. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa gugup. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hal yang begitu aneh menimpa dirinya. Hawa dingin walaupun sudah dinyalakannya penghangat ruangan, sebelumnya tetap terasa dingin dikulit Sasuke. Namun, kini berubah 180° celcius, Sasuke merasa kepanasan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**##Di dalam kamar mandi##**

"Hhhh~" Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di atas kloset sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. "Ishh. Kenapa di sini juga panas sekali sih!" Rutuknya.

Sasuke menyalakan _**shower**_ air. Ia pun menghujani dirinya dengan _**shower**_ air berharap dengan begitu bisa menghilangkan perasaan panasnya.

.

.

.

**##_##**

Sasori duduk di atas _**bed cover**_ yang tadinya akan Sakura tempati. Mata _**hazel**_nya memandang keluar, hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi ditambah dengan halilintar yang ikut serta menemani hujan. Seulas senyum membingkai wajah imutnya, walau sudah berumur 23 tahun, Sasori masih terlihat seperti anak berusia 13 tahun.

"_**Saki**_, kemana kau akan pergi di malam yang seperti ini? Tidak kah kau merasa takut? Aku tahu kau begitu takut dengan suara petir." Ucapnya sambil terus mengulas senyum.

Sasori berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut, matanya melirik benda mengkilat di bawah sana. Ia mengambilnya dan itu ternyata sebuah liontin perak dengan bandul berupa bintang yang di kalungkan ke liontin tersebut. Sasori tahu siapa pemilik liontin ini—Sakura.

.

.

Sasori menyambar jaket jeans hitam dan kunci mobil miliknya.

.

.

Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, _**Saki**_..

.

.

.

**##_##**

Erangan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka menampilkan sebuah permata hijau yang begitu indah, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai pulih. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. "Dimana aku?" pikirnya. Sakura mencoba bangun, namun pintu yang terbuka di sana membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya, ia berpura-pura menutup matanya kembali.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya, ia merasa lumayan sekarang. Tidak sepanas tadi lagi. Sesaat matanya melirik seseorang yang masih belum sadarkan diri, bibirnya teranggkat sedikit mengulas senyum.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, namun baru juga beberapa langkah matanya telah menangkap kembali sepasang bibir merah muda Sakura. Hawa panas kembali menjalar di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura mencoba mengintip sedikit lewat ekor matanya, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah membawanya kemari.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati bahwa orang yang kini tengah memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan oleh Sakura. Dengan gerakan yang begitu reflek, Sakura langsung bangun dan memekik kaget. "S-SASUKE?"

.

.

Ke-dua duanya mengalami shock berat. Sakura masih belum connect di tempatnya begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa k-kau ada di sini, Sasuke?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, akhirnya ia connect juga dari loading yang sempat di alaminya itu. "Hn." Respon singkat, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

Sakura mencoba mengartikan sendiri arti ambigu dari dua huruf yang dibuat menjadi satu kata itu. Namun setelah otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir, ia tetap tidak menemukan arti ambigu dari kalimat mantan pujaan hatinya. Eh— mantan? Apa sekarang Sakura sudah mulai melupakan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu? Kenapa? Apa mungkin Sakura sudah lelah harus terus menunggu balasan cintanya yang tidak pasti tersebut?

.

.

"Heh Sasuke, jawab dengan bahasa manusia." Sakura menatap was-was pria yang ada di depannya, takut perkataan yang diucapkannya itu menyinggung. Namun ternyata dugaan Sakura salah, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sasuke malah mengeluarkan seringaiannya membuat Sakura merasa tegang.

"Hn. Ini rumahku." Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut—

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

**##_##**

"Aku lelah~" Naruto menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur _**king size**_ dengan seprai tim bola kebangggaannya _**–ARSENAL-**_

Mata _**aquamire**_ miliknya menerawang jauh ke sana. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, namun ia merasa lebih bahagia sekarang. Ternyata dicintai dengan sepenuh hati memang menyenangkan daripada mencintai yang tidak pasti akan jawaban yang ia dapat. Bukan tidak pasti, malahan ia sudah ditolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh gadis yang sama. Ia begitu mencintai dirinya namun dirinya sama sekali tidak menganggap Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat. Saat mencintai seseorang, hanya kesepian dan kehampaan yang didapat. Itulah kira-kira menurut pandangan Naruto tentang Cinta. Ia akan membiarkan hatinya berlabuh kelain hati walau ia tahu itu sangat sulit.

.

.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menutup matanya dan tenggelam di alam mimpi. Ia sempat bergumam, _**Arigatou Hinata.**_

Ya bagaimanapun Naruto sangat berterimakasih, karena dengan adanya Hinata yang menawarkan diri dengan jaminan cinta kepadanya, sekarang ia merasa begitu nyaman. Perlahan kehampaan yang hinggap di relung putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu berkurang saat dirinya mulai menerima gadis yang selama ini selalu mengagumi dan memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

**##_##**

"Hn. Ini rumahku." Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut—

"HAH?!"

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi polos gadis 19 tahun di depannya ini tengah terbengong kebingungan. Ingin sekali ia tertawa melihatnya, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Kenapa? Ya kau tahu sendiri lah segimana tingginya ego Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya semata. Ia merasa sangat kikuk sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berada di dalam rumah seorang Uchiha?

"_**E-Err ni gomennasai. Demo dou desu ka**_(?) bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di rumahmu, Sasuke?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura dengan begitu intens. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis pink tersebut. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun darinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin betah memandanginya. Sakura mulai merasa risih. "Apa?" tanyanya. Sedikit gugup memang.

"Hn. Kau pingsan di jalan. Jadi aku membawamu kemari." Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Saat berhasil mengingatnya, ia merasa malu. _**"G-gomennasai."**_ Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Sesaat sebelum matanya ikut menutup sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, mata hijaunya tidak menemukan benda berharganya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memucat.

"Hn. Sudahlah." Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. kini ia sibuk meraba-raba leher jenjangnya. Mata hijaunya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Ia mulai beringsut dari kasur besar yang sempat di tidurinya itu. Sakura meraba kasur, mengangkat bantal guling serta selimut. Namun tidak ditemukan juga benda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin panik.

"L-Liontin. Dimana liontinku?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke bingung. Ia balik menatap Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Mungkin Sakura mengira Sasuke yang mengambilnya.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke seketika itu juga Sakura merasa tulang-tulang yang menopang dirinya melemah hingga membuat Sakura ambruk.

.

.

.

_**_To be continue_**_

**A/N: **Hallo minna-san^^ Sesuai janji, aku updatenya kilat kan~? Hehehe... aku juga udah sedikit memperpanjang ceritanya kok. Maaf sebelumnya kalau kemarin-kemarin aku ngaret banget. Kebangetan malah :'( Huhuhu...

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk sekedar membaca serta memberikan review berupa komentar, kritik ataupun pendapatnya..

Oh iya, di chapter ini aku sudah nambahin scane antara Sasusakunya tuh. Maaf kalau para readers atau review tidak merasa puas. Kalian bisa memberiku kritik ataupun sarannya di kotak review di bawah yaa.

Aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review, karena waktuku yang sekarang begitu terbatas. Walaupun lagi libur sekolah T_T

Okaaay... see next time.

Lanjutkan?


	10. Chapter 10: Kenapa?

**Chapter 10 : Kenapa?**

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa gadis musim semi yang baru beberapa jam lalu ditolong olehnya itu kini ambruk seketika. Ia terlalu enggan untuk ikut campur dengan kehidupannya. Itu menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

"AAAAAAAA—" Namun teriakan Sakura seketika itu juga membuat hati Sasuke tersentuh. Sasuke merasa iba melihatnya. Perlahan Sasuke ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan dengan Sakura. Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan menyentuh pundak ramping Sakura , namun dengan kasar tangan Sakura menepis tangannya Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

'Kenapa?' Batin Sasuke.

tidak berani berucap secara langsung.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya seperti orang gila, teriakan histeris mulai menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke terlonjak kaget dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba jadi begini kacau.

"Sakura..? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungil Sakura terus menjambak rambut merah mudanya. Seolah dengan begitu bisa membuatnya mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia menjatuhkannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega. Dengan sedikit paksaan darinya karena Sakura terus menerus menolak dengan mendorongnya, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihannya. Sasuke membiarkan airmata Sakura jatuh membasahi baju yang dikenakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

.

.

* * *

**##DiLainTempat##**

* * *

Tidak henti-hentinya senyum mengembang di bibir tipis pemuda berambut merah—

Sasori. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali bibirnya mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar lewat DVD player yang ada di dalam mobilnya itu.

Hujan deras sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda tersebut merasa terusik.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan~" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada adik musim seminya itu. Sasori sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana akhir dari skenario yang sudah ia buat. Dari mulai awal ia masuk ke Universitas Konoha, hingga apa yang ia perbuat sekarang.

Membuatnya menderita adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Dan disaat ia menderita, Sasori akan datang untuk menjadi sosok sang kakak yang menenagkannya. Tidak tahu sebenarnya apa tujuan yang dimiliki olehnya. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca pikiran misterius milik seorang Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

* * *

**#_#**

* * *

"Ku bilang tenanglah Sakura.." Bisik Sasuke pelan namun penuh dengan ketegasan. Perkataan Sasuke tidak berhasil membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Ia malah semakin kalap.

Dengan hilangnya Sample virus yang begitu sangat penting juga berbahaya sudah membuat Sakura teramat sangat terpukul juga takut. Sekarang ditambah dengan Liontinnya, liontin yang sangat amat penting untuk dirinya karena itu berupa peninggalan yang diberikan padanya dari ayah kandungnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

Dan dengan kehilangan dua benda yang sama berharganya, membuat Sakura benar-benar seperti orang gila.

.

.

"Ceritakan kepadaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke masih tetap setia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Sakura dan Sakura tetap tidak bergeming selain menangis.

"Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata emerald-nya. Sakura mencari kebohongan atas ucapan pemuda raven itu di mata Onyx-nya Sasuke. namun Sakura tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan di mata itu. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kesungguhan.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke. dan Sasuke mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal sangat dingin serta tidak berprikemanusiaan, kini dengan mudahnya mau memberikan bantuan kepada dirinya? Apakah ini sebuah illusi?

"**Kenapa?"**

Spontan, kata tersebut keluar dari bibir tipisnya Sakura. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"**Kenapa** kau baik padaku?"

Sakura memperjelas perkataannya saat dilihatnya Sasuke nampak kebingungan.

"Hn. Jika orang lain yang mengalaminya, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Bohong! Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli. sekalipun ada orang lain yang mati di depannya, jika ia tidak mengenalnya ia akan pergi tanpa menghiraukan orang tersebut.

'**Kenapa?'**

tanya Sasuke balik di dalam hatinya

.

.

* * *

**##SasoriPOV##**

* * *

Hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi, tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun kalau hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu yang dekat. Halilintar dengan ganasnya ikut meramaikan suasana hujan. Jalanan semakin malam semakin sepi. Tidak ada satupun mobil yang berlalu lalang selain mobil sport merah milikku.

.

.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku saat aku telah sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuanku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkiran sebuah apartment yang tidak terlalu mewah. Sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil sport merahku, aku mengambil kupluk cream dan memakainya.

.

.

Beberapa kali aku menekan bel di apartmentnya Sakura, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu akan dibuka.

"Maaf tuan, anda mencari nona Haruno?" tanya seorang petugas malam yang berjaga di apartment ini. Ya seperti satpam keliling. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ya pak. Saya kakaknya." Satpam keliling itu membalas senyumanku dengan tak kalah ramahnya. "Oh, anda kakaknya? Sayang sekali, nona Haruno belum kembali kesini." Ucap satpam keliling yang ku ketahui bernama Kotetsu dari name tag yang dikenakan diseragam hansipnya ..

"Begitukah? Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya, pak." Dan aku pun pergi.

.

.

* * *

**#EndSasoriPov#**

**#NormalPov#**

* * *

"Ayo ikut aku.." tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Sakura berdiri dengan susah payah, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolongnya berdiri. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berhasil berdiri dan Sasuke melemparkan mantel tebal berwarna putih miliknya kepada Sakura.

"Pakailah! Di luar hujan sangat deras."

Dan Sakura menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh Sakura yang mungil.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menaikan laju mobilnya dan itu membuat Sakura takut.

"Dimana Sasori tinggal?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung. Ia tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Lagian kenapa pula Sasuke menanyakan tempatnya Sasori tinggal? Sakura meneguk ludahnya Saat Sasuke memberikan deathglare yang begitu menyeramkan padanya.

"Cepat katakan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya.. mungkin karena efek takut?

"Apartment Fujiyama jalan Kyuubi no 13."

Dan Sasuke-pun segera memutar arah laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Sasuke menekan bel apartment yang ia ketahui milik kakaknya Sakura, Sasori. Namun pintu apartment tersebut sama sekali tidak ada yang membukannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerang prustasi..

"Kau yakin ini apartmentnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kiba-san—!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan seekor anjing yang diketahui bernama Akamaru.

"Sakura.. Sasuke.. apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba ramah.

"Aku—"

"Kau lihat Akasuna?" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung..

"Heeee? Maksudmu, Sasori-nii? AH! Tadi aku lihat dia keluar.."

"Hn." Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangannya Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang masih kebingungan. "Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Hinata juga." Perlahan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati kawan!" teriak Kiba.

.

.

* * *

**#DilainTempat#**

* * *

"Moshi-moshi.. Okaa-chan, ada apa?" Sasori berjalan menuju lobi apartment dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya.

"Hmm, Sasori juga kangen sama Okaa-chan. Saku tidak mengangkat telepon Okaa-chan? Oh mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Baiklah aku yakin Saku juga merindukan Okaa-chan. Oyasumi~"

Sasori membaca beberapa Inbox di ponselnya. Perlahan indra pendengarannya menangkap suara familiar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ia menengandahkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati dua orang insan manusia yang sedang berargumen berjalan kearahnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadan Sasori. Dengan sigap, Sasori menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik Pot besar pohon palem.

Entah kenapa, darahnya serasa berdesir melihatnya. Ia geram.. namun entah mengapa..

'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bocah Uchiha itu, Saki? **Kenapa** kau besamanya..' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

**##TOBECONTINUE##**

* * *

Hallo .. selamat malam ^_^ maaf sudah membuat kalian para readers menunggu lama.. Hehe aku akhir-akhir ini lagi ga ada inspirasi... :D terimakasih banyak buat yang udah pada baca dan mengikuti alur ceritaku ini sampai sekarang :D aku harap chap 10 ini tidak membuat kalian bosan yah!

Terimakasih banyak buat :

sasusaku loverssss, Novi Shawol'Elf , Hatake kakashi-devil , AkasunaAnggi, Haruno Sakuraa, Leader Akatsuki, Naruto-JhinchurikiKyubi, white moon uchiha, mitchiru1312jo, mako-chan, kireiYamanaka Ino, Hinaruto hyuga, BlackEyes407, Red habanerokushi, AngleUchiha527, Scorpion140494, ziacchi, Naumi Megumi, Lita7cloud13, vannychan.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU...

SEE YOU NEXT TIME KAWAN ...

** Bandung, 13 Mei 2013**

**Salam Hangat, MerisChintya97 ...**


End file.
